Black blood
by Trafalgar G
Summary: Una chica acechada por memorias pasadas decide superarse y entrar en la Academia de Entrenamiento de la Marina, para luchar contra aquello que más teme y odia, piratas. ¿De que manera se podría retorcer la situación para que ella termine uniéndose a una tripulación de piratas? y ¿Que sucedería si esa tripulación fuese nada más que la banda de los Mugiwara?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: Este primer capitulo es muy corto, solo es una introducción a la historia, los próximos ya serán mucho más largos. Este es mi primer fic de One Piece espero que les guste.**

 _ **Capitulo I: Este poder proviene de la fuerza de "Voluntad" de quien lo posee.**_

—Mi nombre es Lily, solo Lily y me gustaría unirme a la Marina, ¿Que otro tipo de información podría necesitar?—Preguntó la joven ya irritada, llevaba aproximadamente 30 minutos discutiendo con el Marine encargado de recibir a los nuevos reclutas un chico joven e inexperto delgado y con gafas azules brillantes. "Si tanto quieres discutir mejor arreglamos esto a los puños"—Se dijo a si misma. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se reprendió por pensar de aquella manera—"Este tipo de pensamientos son los que tendría un pirata, esa escoria del mar".

—Ya le dije señorita que llevamos un cuidadoso registro de los _Nuevos Ingresos_ a la _Academia de Entrenamiento de la Marina,_ y para inscribirla necesitamos todo tipo de datos básicos tales como tipo de sangre, alergias, habilidades y conocimientos aprendidos previamente, su descendencia, es decir, información acerca de su padre y su madre...—Antes de terminar si quiera de hablar la joven ya le estaba dirigiendo una mirada aterradora y no pudo continuar con lo que decía.

—¡Que tonterías! ¿No es suficiente saber que quiero unirme a la Marina y combatir contra las fuerzas del mal—dijo sintiéndose como toda una super-heroína—y en cuanto a habilidades ¿Que tal si le muestro de lo que soy capaz?.

Se volteó fijando la mirada en los otros aspirantes a estudiar en la academia que si habían pasado la fase de "confirmación de datos" del proceso de admisión de nuevos reclutas, extrañamente Lily era la única que no había podido con esta etapa. Cerró los ojos concentrándose solo en el grupo de los _Nuevos_ ignorando completamente a los demás y al abrirlos nuevamente vio que todos yacían en el el suelo inertes. En el rostro de Lily ya no se veía la chica confundida e irritada de hace unos momentos, en cambio se observaba el rostro de una persona llena de fuerza de voluntad y ambición.

— No puede.. ser, esto es completamente im.. imposible—La cara del sujeto con el que Lily había estado discutiendo se veía muy palido y sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa e incredibilidad—¿ _Haoshoku_?, ¿ _El Haki del Conquistador_?.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente al furor causado por la joven que aspiraba a convertirse en Marine, había cierta confusión una sala del Cuartel General de la Marina.

—Es tal como lo escucharon y ¿podrían cerrar el pico de una vez por todas?—dijo un hombre alto y corpulento con aspecto temible y un rostro lleno de cicatrices—Como iba diciendo, ayer en la jornada de admisión de la academia una de las aspirantes utilizó el Haki, y no usó cualquiera, sino el _Haki del conquistador,_ lo utilizó como si estuviera haciendo la cosa más sencilla y común. No sabemos de ella nada más que su nombre y no colaboró proporcionarnos más información, además de afirmar no haber tenido ningún entrenamiento especial.

—Señor, opino que se debería abrir una investigación sobre el caso, sabemos que solo un pequeño porcentaje de la población mundial puede utilizar este rarísimo poder ¿Y la mocosa afirma haber aprendido a utilizarlo así como así?, es algo muy sospechoso—dijo una Marine de aspecto hosco y de complexión gruesa.

—Exactamente, muy sospechoso y por eso la tendremos en nuestras manos y la vigilaremos diariamente de cerca así obtendremos más información acerca de ella, además puede sernos de mucha utilidad—el hombre de las cicatrices culminó la frase con una pequeña y retorcida sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor: Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra ver que dejen sus comentarios, aunque sean pocos, me animan a seguir. Espero que disfruten este episodio.**

 _ **Capítulo II: Una inminente guerra**_

—Siempre he estado sola, un día estaba en apuros, recuerdo que los niños de la aldea me estaban molestando, me insultaban y me lanzaban objetos, esa fue la primera vez que usé el _"Haoshoku"_ o como le llamen, todos se desmayaron en cuanto empecé a llorar sin control, simplemente pensé que todo era una coincidencia y aproveché para escapar, no le dí muchas vueltas al caso, es decir, tenía 8 años—Lily hizo una pausa, el hombre frente a ella solo se limitaba a escuchar todo como si fuera a encontrar algo detrás de lo que ella decía, atrás de él había otro hombre que solo anotaba cosas en una libreta y prestaba mucha atención—A medida que crecí las personas dejaron de tenerle lastima a la pequeña huérfana y empezaron a verme como una simple vagabunda más, los adultos ya no me obsequiaban comida ni me dejaban pasar la noche en su casa. Un día tenía tanta hambre que decidí ir al bosque a recoger frutas o cazar algo para comer, mientras me internaba en el bosque un oso salvaje me atacó y me lastimé tanto que ese día pensé que mi vida acabaría, hasta que me di cuenta que no iba a dejar que mi vida acabase por culpa de un maldito oso cuando le dirigí la mirada el oso huyó asustado rápidamente de mi, esto mismo me ocurrió—Se detuvo y comenzó a contar con los dedos de las manos, hasta que repitió la secuencia tantas veces que perdió la cuenta—En fin, me sucedió incontables veces hasta que todos los animales de la selva de la isla en que vivía empezaron a temerme y me gané su respeto, ellos me creían su superior, de hecho, viví en lo profundo de la selva cierto tiempo... Al regresar a la aldea unos tipos desagradables trataron de secuestrarme o algo así, solo se que minutos después de que me amarraron manos y pies terminaron en el suelo, me dí cuenta que tenía este raro poder y lo empecé a utilizar para sobrevivir sola en la aldea. Después de un tiempo decidí irme a cumplir con los objetivos que tenía, es decir, entrar en la marina y eso es toda la historia hasta ahora.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que sí podías decir algo más que tu nombre.—Dijo el hombre en frente de ella.

Lily volteó la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

—No me malentiendas estoy feliz de que por fin te abrieras con nosotros—El sujeto solo una risa muy fingida—Pero prácticamente no nos has dicho nada sobre ti, solo mencionaste algunas cosas sobre como despertaste el poder de tu Haki, pero ¿que tal si nos cuentas sobre la isla de donde vienes?, o ¿sobre lo que recuerdes acerca de tus padres?.

Después de discutir con algunos marines por cierto tiempo la muchacha había aceptado responder algunas preguntas, la amenazaron con denegar su petición de unirse a la marina sino estaba de acuerdo con hablar.

—Ya les he dicho todo lo importante, no hay nada más—Su mirada se ensombreció—Siempre he sido huérfana, no recuerdo haber tenido padres. Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la isla en la que vivía no hace mucho.

El hombre se quedó observandola con atención como si deseara ver a traves de ella. Lily le devolvió la mirada con un tono oscuro y sin expresión facial aparente.

—Puede retirarse—Dijo por fin el hombre enfrente de Lily.

—Este es su numero de habitación, horarios y reglamentos de la Academia—Dijo el hombre de la libreta entregandole algunos papeles a Lily.

—Esta bien. Gracias—Dijo antes de levantarse de la silla e ir hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que había estado, quien sabe cuanto tiempo, prácticamente la mayoría de los marines que había conocido en el transcurso del día de ayer y hoy todos le habían parecido molestos e irritantes, pero la joven se alivió de que la ronda de preguntas terminara y _quien sabe quizá la dejaran en paz a partir del día de hoy_ —pensó, aunque sin creerlo.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta causando un chirriar molesto proveniente de la puerta blanca de la molesta sala.

Caminó por el largo pasillo y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los aprendices.

Quien sabe cuanto se tardó pero la joven por fin encontró la habitacion con una placa dorada y un número 7 pintado. Todo aquel que la conocía sabía que Lily no era buena con las direcciones. Abrió lentamente la puerta y sin mirar a ningún lado se soltó el largo y negro cabello y se lanzó a una cama que estaba en el lado derecho del cuarto.

—Así que la famosa Lily, es una chica maleducada—Dijo una voz proveniente del lado opuesto del cuarto en el que Lily se encontraba.

La voz exaltó a Lily y espontáneamente se sentó en la cama y miró a todos lados del cuarto hasta que se encontró con una persona en una cama que se encontraba del lado opuesto de donde ella se encontraba. Era una chica de abundantes y rizados cabellos castaños, que estaba acostada leyendo un libro titulado _"Historia de la piratería"_ —¿Quien eres?—dijo enseguida Lily.

—Mi nombre es Miranda Sprout, y soy tu compañera de cuarto, no vine a robarte ni nada—Dijo la joven al observar la expresión de temor y sorpresa de Lily que había estado tan cansada que al entrar en la habitación no se había dado cuenta de la existencia de otro ser humano en su cuarto.

—Oh lo siento , no te había visto. Y cualquiera pensaría que vas a robarme o algo mirando el libro que estas leyendo—Bromeó—Mi nombre es Lily, solo Lily, Un gusto.

—Igualmente, Lily, solo Lily—Dijo la castaña riendo, luego miró su libro—¿Sabes para que estamos aquí no es cierto?, Entrenamos para capturar piratas. Primera regla: conocer a tus enemigos. Es un libro bastante interesante, habla sobre los más grandes piratas existentes actualmente y que existieron y por supuesto tambien habla sobre aquél que llamaban Rey de los Piratas. Pero es una rara edición, normalmente no puedes conseguir libros que hablen de Piratas en cualquier lugar y los archivos de la Biblioteca de la Marina no dice más que su recompensa y las fechorías que han cometido.

—Eh, esta bien. Eres alguien interesante, me agradas—Dijo Lily—Me alegro que no me tocara algun compañero molesto.

—Yo soy la afortunada de que mi compañera fuese la famosa Lily, todos hablaban de ti y de lo que hiciste ya sabes.

—Solo son tonterías, no hice la gran cosa.

—¿"No hice la gran cosa" dices?, No sabes lo que dices, hablamos de Haoshoko, HA-O-SHO-KU.—hizo una pausa para calmar su excitación—Ja!, lo siento es que siempre he admirado todo lo que tenga que ver con el Haki, quisiera tener ese maravilloso poder que posees, muy pocos pueden utilizar _El Haki del Conquistador_ o _Haki del Rey_ —Pareció que con cada palabra que decía sobre el Haki, Miranda se emocionase más y más—Además no solo lo utilizaste y ya, solo afectó al grupo de nuevos, lo que digo es que solo los Usuarios con experiencia pueden elegir a quien afecta su Haki, los Usuarios que no la poseen, involuntariamente su Haki afecta a todos los que estén presentes.

Miranda parecía un libro parlante, y eso a Lily no le molestó en lo absoluto.

—Lo he utilizado en más ocasiones de las que puedo contar, antes siempre estaba metida en aprietos—Trató de formar una sonrisa en su rostro pero no salió como esperaba.

Miranda bostezó cerro el libro y lo puso en la mesita de noche del lado de Lily.—Me voy a duchar se acerca la hora del almuerzo será mejor que te cambies y te pongas tu uniforme, después del almuerzo darán una charla introductoria a la Marina para los nuevos. Si quieres léelo—Dijo señalando el libro y se fue de la habitación.

Lily estaba muy cansada como para tomar una ducha. Decidió descansar un poco antes de vestirse para la charla que le mencionó Miranda. Miró el libro que dejo su compañera de cuarto, y sacudió la cabeza pensado que lo último en lo que quería pensar era en piratas, la palabra resonó en su mente como eco, y la curiosidad pudo con ella. _"Primera regla: conocer a tus enemigos."_ Citó a Miranda en su mente y lo tomó y abrió. El libro comenzaba como ella pudo imaginar antes de abrirlo, comenzaba con la historia del Rey Pirata, Gol D. Roger, ¿D.?, ella trató de ignorar eso y lo borró de su mente. Gol D. Roger, o como la mayoría lo conoce en la actualidad Gold Roger. Contaba toda su historia y la de su tripulación y sobre como navegaron sobre las olas del mar en el magnífico Oro Jackson, buscando aventuras. Lily no quiso aceptarlo pero a su espíritu de aventura le fascino lo que leyó de los piratas de Roger y sobre lo fuertes que eran. Lo cerró inmediatamente y lo puso en la mesa de noche nuevamente, los piratas no eran como los describían en este libro, los piratas son rapaces criaturas capaces de traicionar a quienes aman. Con esa idea se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj de pared.

—Por Dios!, llegaré tarde.—Se había distraído demasiado con el libro de Mirando y ni siquiera se había vestido.

Rápidamente tomó un cepillo que estaba en la peinadora y se cepilló el cabello rápidamente y lo recogió todo en una trenza del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, luego fue al armario donde no había más que un montón de copias idénticas de clásicos uniformes de los Marines, ella tomó una replica y se la colocó. Tomó una gorra con la palabra MARINE escrita, de las que habían en la parte superior del armario y se la puso.

—Lista.—Luego salió del la habitación y se dirigió al lugar donde comenzaría su vida como Marine.

* * *

Lily llevaba estudiando en la Marina bastante tiempo, más de un año, ella era considerada una de las mejores reclutas, mientras estudiaba vio clases y entrenó todos los días para este momento el día de la graduación, cuando dejarían de ser simples aprendices y tendrían misiones reales y peligrosas.

Ella estaba vistiéndose con el uniforme, para la ocasión tan especial, extrañamente no se sentía tan emocionada como imaginaba que lo estaría. Terminó de vestirse y vio en su ventana que se acercaba una pequeña ave marina con un pedazo de papel en la boca, eran las noticias. Lily abrió la ventana y tomó el periódico del pico del animal y puso una pequeña moneda en una bolsista que traía en su cuello y el ave se fue volando felizmente satisfecha. En primera plana Lily pudo observar una noticia que le dejó los pelos de punta, y la cara tan blanca como papel:

 _ **"Kurohige se convierte en parte de los Shichibukai al entregar a comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige: Hiken no Ace"**_

—No puede ser—dijo Lily que parecía haber visto un fantasma—¿Teach se convirtió en Shichibukai?.

Una mezcla de furia, temor e incredulidad se observaba en el rostro de la joven de cabellos negros, recordando cosas que ella quisiera no haber recordado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor: Espero que disfruten este capítulo y dejen sus reviews, no se cuando vaya a subir el próximo debido a que he estado muy ocupada, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.**

 _ **Cápitulo III: El peligro acecha.**_

La ceremonia de graduación se estaba desarrollando con bastante tranquilidad, Según Lily bastante aburrida y tediosa como los últimos meses de su estadía como aprendiz, todo se le hacía monótono. En estos momentos Lily solo quería dormir todo el día y olvidar todas las noticias acerca de _aquél_ tipo.

—Y me enorgullece haber sido parte de la educación de esta nueva generación de Marines que en el nombre de la justicia lucharán para proteger a las personas indefensas e inocentes—Dijo el hombre algo mayor que les había impartido el curso de _"Conocimientos básicos de_ _Navegación_ ", cada profesor iba pasando a dar un corto discurso al que parecían no darle mucha importancia y el profesor Hiro era el último, afortunadamente para Lily que ya estaba harta de todo este tema y harta de todo en general.—No tengo más que decir que simplemente Felicitarlos por su arduo trabajo. Y Por último solo quiero recordaros que que aún queda mucho por recorrer, este es el inicio del camino, todos ustedes son semillas esperando crecer en un suelo fértil, pero para poder crecer correctamente tendrán que pasar por tormentas, nieve, una infinidad de obstáculos que se les presentarán en su camin...

Los graduandos que se encontraban confundidos con el repentino silencio del profesor Hiro en media frase, se voltearon a ver que sucedía en la parte de atrás de la sala y a averiguar cual era la causa de la estupefacción que había callado a su profesor.

La cara de todo aquél que se encontraba en la sala se tensó totalmente al ver que un temible hombre había entrado en la sala y estaba abriéndose paso hacia la tarima donde se estaban dando los discursos.

Lily tragó saliva.—¿Ese hombre es quien yo creo que es?—le susurró a Miranda que se encontraba a su lado tan sorprendida y temerosa como su amiga

Miranda solo asintió.

Todos se hicieron a un lado con movimientos estúpidos.

El hombre subió a la tarima y todos se voltearon a verlo inmediatamente en completo silencio. Incluso los profesores que ya habían hablado por el _Den Den Mushi-Micrófono_ y dado su discurso se encontraban sentados en el fondo de la pequeña tarima con una cara muy temerosa. El Profesor Hiro se hizo a un lado al comprender las intenciones del Almirante.

—Con su permiso profesor Hiro—Dijo el Almirante Sakazuki o como todos le conocían Almirante Akainu, que ya se había acomodado en la tarima con disposición de hablar.

A Lily le parecía un hombre malo, ella no tenía idea de porqué pero era una de las pocas personas a las que le había temido, solo se le había visto algunas veces por el cuartel o en algunas transmisiones oficiales de la marina en que habían estado los tres almirantes, pero a diferencia de Aokiji o Kizaru, Akainu le transmitía cierto miedo irracional, no le gustaba para nada ese hombre, y al parecer todos en el salón compartían la misma opinión, o simplemente le respetaban a cierto punto de estar aterrados por él. Lily siempre trató de pensar que esto no tenía sentido pues se supone que era de la Marina y no solo eso sino que era uno de los tres hombres más poderosos de aquella, uno de _Los tres almirantes ,_ se supone que es una persona buena ¿No es así?, los piratas son los malos y todos los Marines somos los buenos ¿no es cierto?.

Akainu tomó el _Den Den Mushi_.—Creo que todos debemos darle un caluroso aplauso a los profesores y sus discursos—Dijo con tono amargo, y una cara que no combinaba para nada con las palabras amables que decía.

Todos dieron un débil aplauso realmente confundidos, no creían que el temible _Perro Rojo_ haya venido hasta la sala de conferencias solo para animar la ceremonia de graduación, ¿Que seguía?, ¿El almirante _Akainu_ bailando e invitándoles a brindar con _Sake_ para celebrar?.

Lily y Miranda se miraron muy confundidas, y aplaudieron levemente.

El Almirante alzó un puño en el aire en busca de silencio, y todos reaccionaron inmediatamente a su petición realmente asustados.—Pero Déjenme aclararles algo, muchachos, ciertamente hay que reconocer todo su esfuerzo, es decir, no todos lo lograron...—dijo Akainu, lo cual era completamente cierto, muchos de los reclutas que iniciaron el entrenamiento se retiraron a mitad de el, alegando que las cosas eran mucho más complicadas y que no creían poder lograrlo. El entrenamiento fue muy duro, para algunos más que otros, para Lily más que para otros... Y como consecuencia solo había quedado menos de un tercio de las personas que ingresaron, algunos se volvieron muy fuertes, otros simplemente lograron terminarlo y sobrevivir en el intento.

—Pero ahora no son más que un montón de mocosos que no conocen nada del mundo exterior, absolutamente nada—Continuó el almirante—Un montón de críos utilizando el uniforme de Marines, pensando que ya tienen todo ganado. Estoy completamente seguro de que ninguno de ustedes es rival para un sucio pirata del _Nuevo Mundo,_ ni siquiera con el de más bajo rango, ¿Que harán al enfrentarse a un pirata de más de un millón de _Berries_ de recompensa?, correr con sus madres seguro.

Lily arrugó la cara, quería definitivamente que el Almirante dejara de hablar, no soportaba que le reprocharan en la cara lo débil que era, y mucho menos después de haber entrenado quizá año y medio, y definitivamente no un entrenamiento normal, ella había entrenado con todas sus fuerzas.

—Se preguntarán que hacer para volverse más fuertes, que hacer para convertirse en verdaderos Marines y no una banda de inútiles con uniformes blanco y celeste—Siguió hablando Akainu, desafortunadamente para Lily—Tienen que darlo todo, y probar su valía al mundo, demostrarle a esos piratas la aberración que son. Hablando de aberraciones, se me ocurre una, un sucio pirata al que se le hace llamar _Puño de Fuego,_ Ace.

Todos en la sala se exaltaron con la mención de semejante pirata, de la tripulación del _Yonkou Shirohige._ Lily había leído sobre la tripulación de Barbablanca en el libro de Miranda y le fascinó aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—Su ejecución se llevará a cabo la semana próxima, se teme que _Los piratas de Shirohige_ hagan una aparición en el Patíbulo del Cuartel General, aquí en Marineford. Demuestren lo que valen y defiendan la justicia el día de la ejecución, solo así podrán ser considerados verdaderos Marines—Dijo por último. Bajo de la tarima, y seguidamente abandonó el lugar.

Akainu había dejado a todos en la sala perplejos y confundidos, es decir, todos esperaban empezar a tener misiones verdaderas, pero no participar en una lucha en contra la tripulación del que podría ser el _Hombre más fuerte del mundo_.

Lily no sabía como tomar esto, no sabía si debía asustarse o no, realmente había llegado a pensar que todo esto era una mala broma de graduación que siempre le jugaban a los novatos recién graduados, les decían que iban a enfrentar a una de las tripulaciones más fuertes del _Nuevo Mundo_ dejándolos aterrorizados y luego alguien les diría que todo es una broma, o una especie de iniciación. Lily esperó. Nadie dijo que era un juego, ningún profesor rió, simplemente nada pasó.

Todo era cierto a pesar de que carecía de lógica, justo después de llamarlos mocosos débiles les manda a luchar contra un Yonkou. Definitivamente esta ha de ser la ceremonia de graduación más alocada que había presenciado la historia.

* * *

El almirante en jefe, Sengoku, había estado tratando de hacer entrar a sus hombres en razón pero la mayor parte de ellos estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del Almirante Sakazuki y los demás Almirantes no estaban aquí para dar su opinión, aún no habían llegado.

—Es cierto que hemos convocado a todas nuestras fuerzas aliadas, tenemos a los Almirantes, e incluso a los _Shichibukai_ , pero es cierto que no sabemos que número de aliados de Shirohige podrían presentarse aquí, señor—Dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraba en la reunión—Nos hacen falta todos los hombres que se pueda.

—Sé totalmente que Shirohige nos puede sorprender trayendo consigo a todo el _Nuevo Mundo,_ pero sabemos muy bien que los reclutas de la Academia son completamente novatos, no han tenido su primera misión verdadera hasta el momento, no podemos simplemente enviarlos contra semejante tripulación, sería enviarlos directo a morir.—Objetó el Almirante en Jefe.

—Si no están dispuestos a morir por la justicia entonces no nos serán útiles como Marines.—Dijo tranquilamente un hombre de cicatrices.

—Son simples novatos, El almirante Sengoku tiene completa razón, sería enviarlos al matadero.—Le contestó una mujer que parecía bastante preocupada por la situación.

—Parece que tenemos un completo desacuerdo aquí—Dijo Sengoku igualmente preocupado.

—Es bastante sencillo, Sengoku-Sama—Empezó un joven Marine—Se resolverá por mayoría.

La frente del Almirante Sengoku empezaba a sudar. Así no se hacían las cosas, para ser un buen líder debes ser estricto pero considerado con las exigencias haces a tus subordinados. El solo pensar en unos marines inexpertos sin saber que hacer en situación de Guerra contra los piratas de _Shirohige_ , no era para nada aceptable.—Aquellos que estén de acuerdo con enviar a los recientes graduados de la _Academia de Entrenamiento de la Marina_ a una muerte segura en el campo de batalla al luchar contra las fuerzas de Barbablanca, que alcen la mano.—dijo Sengoku esperando que todos en la reunión entraran en razón. Y como se había temido, la mayoría de las personas en la sala se encontraban con el brazo extendido hacia arriba demostrando su aprobación en cuanto al asunto.

—Entiendo.—Dijo finalmente.

* * *

Esa semana pasó realmente rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiese deseado. La ejecución de _Hiken no Ace_ era en unos tres días. Marineford andaba de locos estos últimos días, los _3 Almirantes_ ya se encontraban en el Cuartel, al igual que los _Shichibukai_. El lugar era enorme, eso justificaba que Lily no se hubiese encontrado con ninguna de estas temidas y famosas personalidades, lo cual agradecía al cielo profundamente, más que nada temía encontrarse con alguno de los _Shichibukai_ , Miranda le había comentado cosas impresionantes y temibles acerca de esas personas. Aunque Lily tenía cierta curiosidad de saber como eran, la reprimió sabiendo que simplemente eran sucios piratas que se ponían del lado del _Gobierno Mundial,_ cuando este los necesitara como era el caso.

Miranda últimamente no hablaba tanto como siempre, de hecho Lily pensó que ya no parecía un libro parlante. No le contaba datos interesantes sobre la construcción del cuartel, ni de las leyendas del aclamado One piece, ni de marines, ni de piratas. No le contó nada. Se limitó a leer y leer, y cuando Lily le preguntaba o le decía algo, ella simplemente le respondía cortas oraciones.

—Se que estas nerviosa, es decir, ambas lo estamos pero por favor cuéntame algo, de esos libros que lees, extraño tu raro modo hablador—Dijo Lily cuando ambas se encontraron en la habitación.

Miranda no pudo evitar reir.—Lily...—Dijo dejando de sonreir y mirando a su amiga—¿No tienes miedo?.

La pregunta sorprendió completamente a Lily, que trataba de olvidarse que quedaban tan solo tres días para poner en completo riesgo su vida al luchar en lo que probablemente sería el acontecimiento del Siglo—No lo sé—Dijo sinceramente sentándose en su cama y bajando la mirada al suelo—He estado tratando de no pensar en eso.

—¿Has estado tratando de no pensar en eso?, Lily, no es por preocuparte pero faltan solo tres días para poner nuestra vida en juego—Dijo Miranda también sentándose en su cama y con una expresión bastante preocupada, Lily nunca la había visto así antes, ni siquiera cuando tuvieron dos semanas de exámenes seguidas—No estoy lista, quiero decir, no creo estarlo, no he entrenado lo suficiente físicamente, mi fuerza no es suficiente... no podré hacerlo, no soy tan fuerte como tú y probablemente nunca lo seré, además tu tuviste ese entrenamiento especial con el Vice-almirante Garp-Sama...

Lily se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la de Miranda—Detente.—Dijo sentándose en a su lado—Eres probablemente la chica más lista de todo el cuartel, es decir, ¿Quien podría saber más acerca de la Marina?, ni si quiera el mismísimo Sengoku sabe tanto sobre él, como tú.

Miranda rió—Si, y por eso voy a utilizar mis poderes de sabelotodo para dormir a Shirohige con mis conocimientos sobre la aburrida vida de El almirante Sengoku y sobre como juega lotería los martes por la noche.

Ambas rieron. Sabían que era broma el almirante Sengoku tiene fascinantes historias de como capturaba piratas mejor que nadie en otros tiempos.

—Hablo en serio—Dijo Lily parando de reír—Tus notas fueron las mejores, en todos los exámenes teóricos, podrías armar un plan para vencer a cualquier pirata, sin tener que utilizar la fuerza.

—En las guerras debes tener la fuerza suficiente como para protegerte a ti mismo.

—Detente—dijo Lily nuevamente con expresión seria pero amable—Sabes que no estas sola, Somos un equipo ¿No es así?.

Miranda sonrió y asintió. Parecía que un peso se le había quitado de encima y ya no lucía tan preocupada.

* * *

Así como esa semana pasó tan rápido, los tres días pasaron igualmente volando, mucho más rápido y el momento había llegado, todos los novatos traían los pelos de puntas, Lily había presenciado como varios de ellos intentaban escapar en pequeñas barcas del cuartel y les habían descubierto castigándoles y llevándoles a quien sabe donde. No los volvió a ver. Pero ya habían llegado hasta aquí, Lily sabía que no serviría de nada escapar tenía que enfrentarlo, desde que decidió unirse a la Marina sabía que su vida correría peligro tarde o temprano.

Todos los demás tenían miedo, y Lily no era la excepción, ella estaba completamente aterrorizada, pero no lo demostró, ella sabía que el miedo era inútil y que no servía para nada, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, y trataba de ocultarlo siempre que podía. Sea como sea, ya nadie podía escapar, el día había llegado y un buque de guerra de máxima seguridad estaba yendo camino a _Impel Down_ en busca de Portgas D. Ace.

El peligro era inminente, los ciudadanos de Marineford estaban empezando a evacuar la zona, en barcos de la Marina.

No había duda un gran enfrentamiento estaba por ocurrir en tan solo horas y Lily estaba lista o al menos eso creía.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaa!, primero que todo quiero dar las gracias a Roronoa666 y a Light fire blue, que siguen leyendo la historia y dejando sus comentarios, en serio, muchas gracias.**

 **Y ahora, este capitulo me fue algo complicado de escribir, y pido disculpas de antemano porque es algo repetitivo con respecto al anime, es decir, pasan bastantes cosas que no podía omitir y que tenía que colocar porque Lily estaba allí y no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar, porque no tendría sentido. Y sin más que decir solo espero que lo disfruten :D!.**

 _ **Capitulo IV: La guerra en Marineford.**_

—Esa es su misión por ahora. Retírese, luego le serán asignadas nuevas órdenes—Dijo el capitán del escuadrón de Marines en el que Lily había tocado.

—Cuente conmigo. —Dijo saliendo de la oficina donde los capitanes dieron las órdenes a cada uno de sus subordinados. Lily fue la última en salir de la oficina, ya que le asignaron su misión después que a los demás. Le había tocado registrar la ciudad en busca de civiles que no hayan evacuado aún el lugar. Esperaba que le tocase ir con Miranda, pero a ella le asignaron observar los Den-Den Mushi de vigilancia y reportar cualquier anormalidad.

El cuartel estaba prácticamente vacío, todos estaban realizando los trabajos que les asignaron, mientras que Lily iba en dirección a la salida del lugar, para cumplir con su deber. Pensó que no había nadie más en el cuartel.

Se oyeron gritos. Lo que quería decir que no estaba sola.

Empezó a caminar hacia la dirección de donde provenían aquellas voces que poco a poco se fueron aclarando y Lily pudo entender lo que decían.

— ¡Por favor! Señor, ¡Clemencia! — dijo una voz masculina muy agitada, y llena de terror—Cumpliremos con nuestro deber, pero tenga piedad de nosotros.

— ¿Piedad? —preguntó la voz de otro hombre, una voz muy diferente a la otra, ésta estaba llena de desinterés y frialdad— ¿Por qué debería tener piedad de unos mocosos cobardes?

—Lo sabemos, fuimos cobardes, pero haremos lo que sea, iremos a la guerra, combatiremos contra esos piratas, lo haremos señor, denos otra oportunidad—dijo la voz de una chica, queriendo llorar.

Lily había llegado a la sala de donde provenían los gritos. La puerta estaba entreabierta, se podía observar lo que sucedía dentro.

En la habitación estaba el Almirante Akainu. En su brazo en vez de una mano común, se encontraba un puño de magma ardiente.

Lily pudo visualizar a dos chicos que se graduaron junto a ella y que luego fueron atrapados intentando escapar, ella pensó que simplemente los habían echado de la Marina Pero estaban ahí contra la pared deseando que pudiesen alejarse más sin que el muro los detuviera.

—Los cobardes como ustedes nunca cambiarán, son una molestia, escoria como ustedes no es de utilidad para la Marina ni para el mundo. —Dijo Akainu, alzando sus dos puños, esta vez ambos estaban cubiertos de magma y lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido que Lily no pudo comprender bien lo que sucedió.

Al darse cuenta los dos chicos estaban siendo atravesados por los candentes puños del Almirante. Lily no supo que hacer más que salir corriendo, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedería si Akainu descubría que Lily había estado mirando aquella escena.

Corrió rápidamente. Su mente no lograba procesar bien lo que había visto.

Él los había asesinado. Había asesinado a dos Marines. A dos personas inocentes.

Akainu siempre le infundió temor, pero esto era demasiado, todos los Marines somos un equipo _¿No es así?_

Llegó a la salida del cuartel y se dirigió a la **Ciudad de Marineford** donde se alojaban las familias de los Marines. Su trabajo era asegurarse de que no quedara ninguna persona que no fuese un oficial de la Marina, y ayudar a evacuar si encontraba a alguien que estuviese perdido. La ciudad era muy grande, habían dividido el lugar en cuadrantes (A, B, C, D), Lily solo tenía que asegurar el perímetro del cuadrante B.

Todo el camino intentó no pensar en la escena del Almirante asesinando a sus compañeros. Lily no los conoció muy bien, pero sabía quiénes eran, Kira y Ren. Miranda llegó a prestarle su tarea incontables veces a Kira y esta se presentaba en la habitación prácticamente cada semana pidiéndole los apuntes. Y Ren era bastante popular con las chicas debido a que era el hijo de un vice-almirante, una vez quiso coquetear con Lily pero ella lo rechazó inmediatamente. Ellos no eran malas personas, y ahora estaban muertos a manos de un Almirante de la marina, por el simple hecho de no querer morir e intentar escapar de la muerte.

" _Somos los buenos, los buenos no matamos a inocentes, eso sólo lo hacen los piratas"._ Lily se había repetido este pensamiento desde el momento en el que entró a la Academia. Pero aquí estaba, la prueba de que ese tema de los buenos y los malos, era solo una niñería. Era un pensamiento infantil. Ya no sabía que pensar, _¿estaba en el bando correcto?,_ este pensamiento la aturdió por varios minutos. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el lado del que estabas no justificaba quien eras. Y que no dejaría que esto le afectara más.

* * *

Lily aún no terminaba de revisar el cuadrante cuando muchos Marines pasaron corriendo por su lado dejándola confundida. _¿Que había pasado?_

— ¡Hey tú!, novata—dijo un hombre que también pasaba corriendo y se detuvo al percatarse de que Lily no sabía lo que sucedía.—Ya ha comenzado. Hiken está aquí. Tenemos ordenes de hacer guardia en el patíbulo en que se llevará a cabo la ejecución.

Lily se sorprendió, _Puño de fuego_ estaba aquí, lo que significaba que el momento decisivo había llegado. Asintió y empezó a correr en la dirección en que todos lo hacían

Tragó saliva. Las preocupaciones empezaban a surgir dentro de ella. Esto era lo que ella había estado evadiendo los últimos días, y ahora todas sus inseguridades empezaban a tragarse su valentía. _¿Podría ser capaz de siquiera vencer a algún pirata? , ¿Su entrenamiento en serio había funcionado?._ Lily recordó lo duro que había sido el vicealmirante Garp con ella.

 ** _"—Es broma ¿verdad pequeña?—dijo el vicealmirante Garp comiendo una galleta de arroz mientras el puño de Lily estaba clavado en su estómago, actuaba como si ella no lo hubiese golpeado con todas sus fuerzas lo cual hizo—Con esto ni siquiera podrás hacerle un rasguño a un usuario de Logia, tu haki es muy débil._**

 ** _Lily retiró su brazo, dejándolo descansar.—Lo he intentado más de cien veces hoy, literalmente, las he contado, por supuesto eso no incluye los demás días de estos últimos meses, de eso si que ya perdí la cuenta. ¿Que tal si nunca logro dominar este haki?, creo que no es lo mío._**

 ** _Garp rió burlonamente.—Ya que despertaste tu haki sería una tontería no saber utilizar el Busoshoku, tu Kenbunshoku es aceptable y es cierto que es muy útil en las batallas, pero ¿que haras al enfrentarte a un usuario?, existen incontables piratas con el poder de las frutas del diablo._**

 ** _Lily soltó un bufido.—¿Que se supone que deba hacer si no puedo controlarlo?._**

 ** _—¿Que te parece si por hoy lo intentas otras cien veces más?, no, aún mejor mil veces y podrás dormir para intentarlo mañana el doble de veces.—Garp soltó una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes—Recuerda: El no darse por vencido, esa es la fuerza que necesitas para lograrlo._**

 ** _Hubo algo en la sonrisa del vicealmirante que le hizo pensar a Lily que podría lograrlo, si se esforzaba. Asintió y sonrió. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había dicho que tenía que hacerlo el doble de veces mañana—¿ehhh?._**

 ** _—Nada de peros, ya lo aceptaste.—dijo terminando su galleta._**

 ** _Lily sopló un mechón de su largo cabello negro que había caído sobre su rostro. Tomó aire.—Soru.—dijo y se movió tan rápido que cualquier persona común pensaría que había desaparecido. Se ubicó detrás del vicealmirante, alzó su puño que se cubrió de una especie de armadura de revestimiento y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la espalda de Garp al que nuevamente pareció no afectarle._**

 ** _—¿Rokushiki?, buena idea al tratar de tomarme por sorpresa. No lo lograrás tan fácilmente._**

 ** _Hasta ahora Lily solo podía dominar el Soru.—Da igual. Fallé._**

 ** _Lily se sentía bastante impotente cada vez que fallaba._**

 ** _Garp se quedó pensativo.—Quizá fue mi imaginación pero...—Sonrió—Tu haki de revestimiento se sintió más fuerte, creo que este golpe si podría tal vez causarle un rasguño a un usuario logia. Una vez más._**

 ** _Lily sonrió y se preparó para dar otro golpe."_**

* * *

Al llegar al patíbulo visualizó a _Puño de Fuego_ Ace .

El momento llegó. Había una tensión increíble en el lugar, todos los marines estaban nerviosos.

Los Shichibukai, los tres almirantes, todos estaban allí, preparados para la batalla. Lily se ubicó en la formación defensiva que habían empezado a hacer los demás soldados, tratando de seguir la corriente. Definitivamente era una novata, no encontraba su lugar, y estaba bastante asustada y confundida más que los demás Marines, que se notaban muy tensos pero con una expresión que indicaba que habían hecho esto otras veces, claro tal vez no contra Shirohige.

Quizá moriría. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, este era el camino que ella había decidido tomar. Pasaron minutos muy tensos, la hora de la ejecución se acercaba y Lily empezó a pensar que si los piratas iban a hacer su aparición sería mejor que la hicieran ya mismo y que no les hicieran pasar estos incómodos momentos de espera. Recordó las impenetrables puertas de la justicia que había que atravesar si querías llegar a Marineford y el pensamiento de que tal vez los piratas nunca llegarían hasta allí comenzó a tranquilizarla.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a el Almirante de Flota subir al patíbulo, e hizo a un lado a los verdugos que se encontraban allí. Sengoku tomó un _Den-Den Mushi_ micrófono y comenzó a hablar desde la cima del patíbulo.—Tengo algo que informarles. Portgas D. Ace, la muerte de este hombre es un evento muy significativo.

El vicealmirante Garp se encontraba a un lado del patíbulo con la mirada en el suelo. Lily sabía lo que ocurría, ese hombre, _Hiken,_ era su nieto. Probablemente el Garp debía estar pasando por un momento bastante difícil.

—Ace, dime el nombre de tu padre—dijo Sengoku. Todos estaban muy confundidos e intrigados, _¿Que importaba eso en este momento?._

—Mi padre es Shirohige.

— ¡No es verdad!.

— ¡Si lo es!, Mi único padre es Shirohige.—alzó la voz.

Nadie entendía el porqué de esa extraña conversación o más bien discusión.

—Desde el momento en el rey de los piratas murió buscamos a el niño que llevaba en sus venas su sangre maldita. ¡Ese eres tú!. Ya sabías eso ¿verdad?.

El ambiente se lleno de sorpresa, todos estaban desconcertados. _¿Habían escuchado correctamente?._

—Tu padre es... El rey de los piratas, ¡Gold Roger!

 _Sangre maldita._ Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Lily.

— ¡Señor!. Las puertas se están abriendo, y no logramos hacer contacto con la sala de control.—dijo un marine bastante asustado.

Las noticias llegaban tan rápido, una tras otra que Lily no lograba recuperarse por completo de cada una cuando llegaba la siguiente. Akainu asesinó a sus compañeros. _Hiken_ , es el hijo de Gol D. Roger . Las puertas se están abriendo sin ninguna autorización de la Marina.

— ¡Ya están aquí!—exclamó un marine desde una de las torres de vigilancia viendo a través de un catalejo.

 _Genial_. Otra noticia desconcertante comenzó a atormentar la mente de Lily junto a las demás que aún no conseguía digerir.

A lo lejos se empezaron a divisar pequeñas figuras que parecían barcos. Y esos definitivamente no eran barcos de la Marina. Los piratas había llegado. Eran muchos, más de cuarenta barcos, según pudo contar Lily, no superaban en numero a la Marina que tenía al rededor de cien mil de los marines más poderosos, los vicealmirantes, almirantes y a los Shichibukai.

Los barcos se acercaban cada vez más y más hasta que pudieron verse claramente sus Jolly Roger, Lily pudo reconocer a la mayoría, todos grandes piratas del Nuevo mundo y aliados de Shirohige. No había ninguna bandera de los piratas de Barbablanca. _¿Ese hombre había enviado a sus aliados a hacer el trabajo sucio sin si quiera presentarse? ._

Las aguas que estaban en el centro de la plaza comenzaron a agitarse violentamente y empezaron a emerger enormes barcos del mar. Los barcos estaba cubiertos con revestimiento. Tragó saliva.— ¡Es el Moby Dick!—Lily lo reconoció de las imágenes que había visto en los libros de Miranda que eran su principal fuente de conocimientos.

Lily estaba completamente paralizada. El hombre más poderoso de todos, estaba allí. Visualizó a los tripulantes, todos los comandantes de la banda estaban ahí. Shirohige se montó en la cabeza del barco.—Espera un poco más Ace.—dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al joven que estaba en el patíbulo, que en vez de parecer aliviado al saber que habían venido a rescatarlo, tenía un rostro tenso y lleno de preocupación.

Shirohige alzó los brazos y los impulsó hacia atrás creando lo que parecían ser _¿grietas en el el aire?, ¿a caso estaba rompiendo el aire?._ El agua empezó a agitarse rápidamente.

—Padre. Chicos. Ignoré sus ordenes, me fuí. ¿Por qué no simplemente me abandonaron?.—Hiken parecía completamente alterado. Hasta hace unos momentos parecía bastante tranquilo con la idea de morir, pero todo eso cambió en cuanto llegaron sus Nakamas.— Esto solo sucedió gracias a mi.

—No.. Yo fui el único que dijo que fueras.. Hijo mío.

El lugar comenzó a temblar. Lily se había inmerso completamente en la discusión de los piratas.

Al darse cuenta del temblor empezó a buscarle lógica a la situación, no podía haber un terremoto de la nada, incluso en el Grand Line. — ¡El poder de Shirohige!.—dijo recordando a Miranda hablar sobre este hombre— El maremoto de hace unos momentos está volviendo. Se acerca un Tsunami—se dijo a sí misma en voz casi inaudible. Se encontraba aterrada. Tal vez moriría incluso antes de pelear.

Dos enormes olas estaban a punto de cubrir Marineford. Un rápido movimiento proveniente de las sillas de los tres almirantes captó la atención de todos. El almirante Kuzan había dado un salto y ahora se encontraba a la altura máxima de las olas. De sus manos salió rápidamente hielo que alcanzó las olas y estás se congelaron totalmente. — Ice Age.

Lily dio un largo respiro de alivio, ya que desde que vio a las olas que se avecinaban había estado tan aterrada que inconscientemente dejó de respirar. Aokiji les había salvado. Este le dirigió a Shirohige un rápido ataque de lanzas de hielo.

Shirohige agrietó el aire nuevamente con un golpe, y destruyó las lanzas de hielo desviándolas hacia el aire. La bahía se congeló completamente.

La Marina declaró el comienzo definitivo de la guerra dando la orden de disparar cañones a los barcos piratas. A lo que los piratas de Shirohige respondieron saltando de los barcos al hielo y comenzando a atacar, haciendo que los marines respondieran. Los Marines que estaba junto a Lily, se apresuraron al hielo para contraatacar a los piratas. Lily no sabía por donde empezar. Corrió junto a los demás hacia el hielo donde algunos empezaban a luchar y ella quedó en medio de aquél alboroto. Es decir, quería ayudar pero no sabía como iniciar una pelea con un pirata.

Lily sitió que alguien iba a por ella. Se giró y vio como un gordo pirata apuntaba sus dos pistolas hacia ella. Él disparó y Lily logró esquivar las balas, utilizando su Haki para saber en que dirección vendrían. _No es un usuario. Es un tirador._ Estaba asustada pero el saber que el oponente al que se enfrentaría no era un usuario la tranquilizó.— ¡Una usuaria de Haki!.—dijo el pirata sorprendido, al parecer había pensado que Lily era solo una niña débil.

No contestó nada.—Soru.—la muchacha apareció detrás del tirador y le propinó una patada en las piernas que hizo al pirata caer de rodillas, apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en la cara. La nariz del pirata empezó a sangrar y cayó hacia atrás aparentemente noqueado. Lily trató de alejarse de él lo más rápido posible. Había sido realmente fácil, tal vez no era tan débil como creía. Lily observó a lo lejos a los comandantes de Barbablanca vencer fácilmente a algunos de los más poderosos Marines, ellos eran absolutamente fuertes.

Lily soltó un gemido de dolor. Algo le había dado en la pierna izquierda. Empezó a sangrar manchando el blanco uniforme de Marine. Había sido un corte verdaderamente profundo. Más de esas cosas punzantes empezaron a llegar por todos lados. Lily trató de esquivarlas todas, pero venían al mismo tiempo y desde todas las direcciones. Algunas le habían rozado, tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro y en el hombro. El de la pierna dolía más que nada. Miró a su alrededor y lo que vio la aterrorizó estaba completamente rodeada de piratas, mejor dicho, estaba rodeada de un solo pirata. El hombre gordo de las pistolas se encontraba rodeándola, con lo que parecían ser clones de el mismo cada uno con su propio par de pistolas. _Mierda_. Tal parece ser que si tenía el poder de una Fruta del diablo.

El día de hoy el mundo estaba empeñado en jugarle bromas demasiado pesadas a Lily. _¿Que mierda haría?._ Estaba rodeada.

—Tal parece ser que ambos cometimos el mismo error jovencita. Regla N°1 del combate: nunca subestimes a tu oponente.—dijeron todos a la vez haciendo que su voz sonara bastante extraña y distorsionada.—Yo simplemente pensé que eras una mocosa Marine, que no sabía que hacer. Tu pensaste que era simplemente un gordo tirador sin ningún talento en especial.—todos rieron a la vez—Yo comí la Multi-Multi no mi. Que me permite crear replicas exactas de mi, con los mismos objetos y habilidades en cualquier lugar y en la cantidad que desee.

Lily no se acostumbraba al sonido de esa enorme cantidad de voces idénticas sonando al unísono. Era perturbador. Se encontraba de rodillas en medio del circulo en que la habían encerrado, pensando como rayos podría resolver este problema.

—Y ahora ¿Que puedes hacer?. Sin importar que sepas de donde vienen las balas, no las puedes esquivar si vienen de todos los lugares al mismo tiempo.

 _Tal vez era cierto. Estaba acabada._

 **Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, dejen sus reviews, diciendo sus opiniones sobre el cap que fue un poco más largo que los anteriores. Y como ya les dije les pido disculpas nuevamente por la repetición de ciertas escenas, les prometo que después de Marineford esto no volverá a pasar. Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño Flashback que les deje del entrenamiento de Lily, ya se que es muy corto, pero después se enterarán de más.**

 **Nos leemos, bye~.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor: ¿Como están?, siento mucho la demora. He tenido bastantes compromisos, tanto en la escuela como en la orquesta en la que estoy, así que no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Por eso éste capítulo es más largo que los anteriores en compensación por la tardanza.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias a Light fire blue y Roronoa666 por comentar mi historia, espero que no se desanimen y sigan leyendo.**

 **En cuanto al próximo episodio no tengo una fecha exacta de publicación pero si ven que demoro no crean que abandoné el fic ni nada, seguramente es que tengo varios asuntos que me retrasan, pero planeo continuar con este fic hasta el final:D.**

 **¡Espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews!.**

 _ **Capítulo V: Revelación.**_

Lily no lograba idear un plan de escape. Trataba de pensar una forma de escapar, una forma de vencerlo, una forma de no morir. Pero su cerebro no le respondía, ni si quiera podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, _¿Estaba tan asustada como para no poder pensar o poder moverse? ._ Este sentimiento era completamente nuevo para ella, nunca se había sentido de esta forma, tan aterrorizada, con tanta impotencia apoderándose de ella.

El lugar olía a pólvora y a sangre. Se oían gritos de horror y a hombres clavando puñales a otros. En el ambiente solo se podía sentir muerte y odio.

Los ojos de Lily no lograban enfocarse, todo lo que veía era una pesadilla, solo que nada de eso era un sueño, era completamente real. Estaba helada. Ella realmente no quería que todo acabara así, morir de esta manera, arrodillada ante un pirata, con la frente llena de sudor frío y las manos temblorosas.

Había sido una completa idiota todo este tiempo, no sabía que mosquito raro le había picado para no preocuparse ninguno de estos últimos días, porque una parte de ella pensaba que todo saldría bien, que de alguna forma tendría oportunidad, había pensado que no era tan débil, pero se había equivocado. No era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero lo que la hizo arder de furia no era eso. Aquello que la hizo maldecirse a sí misma era lo cobarde que estaba siendo. Se estaba dando por vencida sin darlo todo, sin luchar hasta caer ausente de vida al suelo. Ella quería más que nada poder moverse y combatir. Quería poder ser valiente.

El pirata se preparó para atacar nuevamente y Lily cerró los ojos llena de miedo, esperando quizás las balas que la llevarían hasta su muerte, pero éstas nunca llegaron.

—Hey Lily, ¿Que sucede?, jamás pensé que vería este lado tan llorica de ti.—dijo una voz que Lily no pudo reconocer en medio de su shock.

Una figura se poso frente a ella quedando también dentro de la trampa en forma de circulo que habían formado las replicas del pirata. Hizo un rápido movimiento con una espada creando una especie de viento cortante que se deshizo de todas las replicas que desaparecieron sencillamente al ser tocadas por el ataque a excepción de una, el verdadero.

La figura se agachó.—¿Estas bien?—preguntó la voz de Miranda.

Lily pudo salir de su parálisis debido a la gran sorpresa que le había causado su joven amiga.—¿M-Miranda?—los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par por el asombro.—¿Que haces aquí?.

Miranda sonrió. Su sonrisa era como la de una persona que no estaba en plena guerra enfrentándose a la muerte.—Sabes que no estas sola, Somos un equipo ¿no es así?.

Las palabras de Miranda hicieron sonreír inconscientemente a Lily sacándola de la completa oscuridad en la que se encontraba, aquellas eran las palabras que le había dicho para tranquilizarla hace unos días, pero esta vez ella las utilizaba con Lily, en esta ocasión eran más que solo palabras. Observó a Miranda bastante sorprendida, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba ser. No sólo era genial en el uso de las espadas, sino que también era muy lista, pero lo más importante era que no había sucumbido ante el pánico de la situación y había sacado a Lily de su inestabilidad con simplemente hablarle.

Lily se incorporó como pudo con un agudo dolor en la pierna izquierda, de todas las heridas que había sufrido, era la más profunda. Se quitó rápidamente el pañuelo azul que llevaba en el cuello y lo amarró en su muslo, en una improvisación de torniquete.—Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan?—dijo la muchacha de cabellos azabaches volviendo en sí y tratando de ignorar el dolor de su pierna al ejercer aquella presión.

—Vaya, te recuperaste bastante rápido. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta ¿cierto?. El punto débil de su habilidad.

Lily asintió seriamente.

—Y en cuanto al plan, es simplemente no dejarte acorralar como una idiota. —dijo Miranda de la manera en la que siempre le reprochaba a Lily las tonterías que había hecho.

—Ya está claro, no necesito que me recuerdes que caí directamente en su trampa—respondió Lily.

Un carraspeo seguido de una bala que Miranda logró esquivar gracias a que Lily la hizo a un lado justo antes de que la bala pasara de largo por el lugar en que estaba hacía unos segundos.—De nada.—susurró Lily.

—Ustedes dos mocosas marines son bastantes graciosas.—dijo el hombre gordo, riéndose de la pequeña discusión de las chicas.—Pero eso no las salvará.

El hombre apuntó nuevamente su par de pistolas a las dos jóvenes y éstas se pusieron alerta en posición de pelea. Lily subió ambos puños y Miranda levantó su espada.

El pirata se multiplicó nuevamente creando más replicas que la vez anterior. Las copias del pirata se apresuraron hacia las jóvenes marines, tratando de según se dieron cuenta Lily y Miranda dejarlas rodeadas de nuevo. Pero al terminar de recrear lo que el pirata pensó que era la trampa perfecta éste se dio cuenta de que las muchachas ya no se encontraban en el medio.—¿Ehh?, ¿ahora donde se ha metido ese par?.—preguntaron a la vez las copias del robusto hombre, que parecían confundidas por la aparente desaparición de las chicas que hace unos segundos estaban allí.

Varias de las replicas del pirata comenzaron a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.—¿Que rayos está pasando?.—preguntaron las copias del hombre que quedaban aún. Más y más replicas empezaban a desaparecer haciendo que las que quedaban estuvieran sumamente atentas a cualquier movimiento.

Lily hizo lo que pudo para moverse rápidamente entre las copias, propinándoles un puño que reunía todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a cada uno de los clones. El dolor en su pierna le impedía ejercer su velocidad al mayor potencial pero el nivel de _Soru_ que estaba utilizando era lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar ser vista por cualquier ojo humano común.

Miranda y Lily lo habían supuesto a la vez, las copias que eran creadas gracias al poder de la Akuma no mi del pirata no parecían tener gran resistencia, de hecho, desaparecían de la faz de la tierra con sólo un buen golpe, y las jóvenes aprovechando la gran velocidad que poseían habían emprendido el mismo plan sin haberlo consultado antes, casi como si pudieran comunicarse mentalmente: Acabar con las copias falsas, hasta dar con el verdadero, todo esto sin permitirle utilizar sus habilidades como tirador.

Las replicas que parecían haberse dado cuenta de que las chicas se encontraban utilizando su velocidad al máximo para acabar con cuantas copias podían, se pusieron a la ofensiva intentando dar con las jóvenes disparando lo que parecían balas al azar, pero al encontrarse todavía en una formación circular y sin tener ningún blanco fijado algunas balas habían impactado en otras replicas destruyéndose ellas mismas. Todas las replicas maldijeron a la vez a las listas jóvenes en un susurro.

Lily se preparó para dar nuevamente un golpe, revistiendo el puño con su _haki_. El golpe que Lily propinó con todas sus fuerzas dio en su objetivo pero a diferencia de las demás veces, el pirata no despareció. _«Bingo»_ —exclamó mentalmente Lily al darse cuenta de que había dado con el verdadero. Llevó sus dedos a la boca y silbó alertando a la castaña que estaba a punto de cortar con su espada a otra replica, de su hallazgo.

Miranda se volvió a ver a Lily que parecía haber encontrado al verdadero, y se apresuró para llegar al lado de su amiga. Ambas se colocaron en posición ofensiva amenazando al pirata.

—Vaya, vaya parece que son más que simples novatas.—dijo el hombre tosiendo sangre por el golpe de Lily de hacía unos segundos.

—Ya estás acabado. Has elegido cantidad antes que calidad.—dijo Lily.

Miranda asintió.

—Son muy listas, pero que les hace pensar que eso era todo lo que tenía.—dijo el hombre mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Lily y Miranda se miraron confusas, lo tenían acorralado, habían descubierto lo débiles que eran sus réplicas. _¿Que otros trucos podría tener bajo la manga este hombre?_.

—Tu misma lo has dicho. He elegido cantidad antes que calidad—la sonrisa del pirata se amplió aún más—Pero ahora cambiaré un poco la situación.

Las pocas replicas que habían tras las jóvenes marines desaparecieron y las sustituyó una sola copia, esta se acercó lentamente al original y se puso a su lado.

Lily se quedó perpleja, sin entender muy bien.—¿Y eso qué?, no es más que otra replica como las demás.

A diferencia de Lily que no entendía el porqué de las acciones del pirata, Miranda se notaba un poco preocupada.

La replica y el original se pusieron en posición de lucha lo que Lily y Miranda imitaron.

Lily se adelantó rápidamente hacia el pirata y lo golpeó con uno de sus puños. Este lo resistió, había golpeado al real, lo que significaba que Miranda enfrentaría a la débil copia, así que se concentró en su oponente sin prestar atención a la pelea que había empezado entre la castaña sabelotodo y la "replica". Lily propinó varios golpes en el estómago del pirata haciendo que éste saliera impulsado hacia atrás tosiendo. El pirata se volvió a incorporar disparando balas más rápido que cualquier tirador de la marina que Lily hubiese visto, las balas no eran un problema ya que era muy buena esquivando cosas rápidamente, por lo que no les prestó mucha atención y las evitó mientras se acercaba lentamente al pirata. Su velocidad había reducido, pues sintió que su pierna le dolía más que antes, ralentizando su paso cada vez más y más. _«Tengo que acabar con el pirata cuanto_ _antes»_ —pensó Lily previendo que sus fuerzas se agotaran antes de finalizar el combate.

El sonido de balas cerca proveniente del lugar donde estaba Miranda hizo a Lily observar la escena unos segundos, Miranda aún se encontraba en combate con la replica. Se preguntó porque rayos no la había vencido ya. La castaña estaba intentando torpemente esquivar todas las balas, ya algunas le habían rozado causándole varios rasguños. Lily se fijó que la forma de combatir del pirata era distinta, la replica y el original ya no hacían los mismos movimientos como hace un rato.

Lily chasqueó la lengua, Miranda no manejaba el Haki de observación, lo que significa que tratar de esquivar las balas se le hacía mucho más complicado que a Lily que lo hacía ya de forma natural, exceptuando la vez que se paralizó completamente en medio del círculo del pirata. Se apresuró todo lo que pudo hacia el pirata, para acabar con él lo más rápido posible y ayudar a Miranda, se suponía que si acababas con el original la copia desparecía, lógicamente, así que todo dependía de ella.

El pirata se alejaba cada vez más al darse cuenta de que Lily se estaba acercando a él, pero la muchacha era más rápida en cuanto a movimientos corporales así que aceleró el paso tratando de ignorar el dolor de su pierna. Lily lo alcanzó, y se preparó para darle otro puño esta vez poniendo cada miligramo de su fuerza en ello, recordando su entrenamiento con Garp "El puño", este hombre probablemente daba los puños más fuertes en todo el mundo, algunas veces cuando Lily estaba cansada y decía querer tomar un descanso Garp le propinaba uno de sus "puños de amor" en la cabeza, los chichones que le provocaba tardaban semanas en curar, él era un usuario experto del Haki, a diferencia de Lily, que no lograba llegarle hasta los talones. Aunque después de todo la muchacha notó un gran incremento en sus fuerzas, a pesar de que el vicealmirante sólo le enseñó lo más básico sobre el conocimiento del Haki, afirmando que todo lo demás dependía de ella y de su fuerza de voluntad. El entrenamiento había sido útil aunque en un comienzo la Marina le había insistido en tomarlo sin que ella quisiera.

La joven solo pensaba en acabar de una vez por todas con el pirata para ayudar a su compañera y la intensidad de este sentimiento se manifestó por completo en el puño de Lily que al impactar contra el pirata, éste desapareció por completo.

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par.—La copia..—en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado luchando con la replica y Miranda con el pirata real. Le tomó unos segundos entender bien lo que sucedía, recordando las palabras que momentos atrás aquél hombre había dicho _"He elegido cantidad antes que calidad. Pero ahora cambiaré un poco la situación" ._ El hombre había reducido la cantidad de sus replicas haciendo que la única copia que quedaba aumentara considerablemente su resistencia.

Se apresuró como pudo a llegar donde Miranda para ayudarle. La castaña estaba en el suelo producto del dolor causado por una de las balas que le hirió el brazo izquierdo. Lily le tendió rápidamente una mano al llegar donde Miranda se encontraba y ésta la tomo con el brazo que tenía ileso para luego incorporarse y armar rápidamente un nuevo plan.

Ambas jóvenes asintieron. Lily se apresuró a ir por el pirata mientras Miranda desaparecía.

Lily se puso frente al hombre esquivando cada una de sus balas.

—¿Que sucede pequeña?, ¿Estas triste porque tu amiga te abandonó?.

Lily se limitó a seguir esquivando las balas sin responder al sujeto, tratando de acercarse para "atacar".

El hombre se detuvo sin disparar otra bala, Lily supo lo que haría. Cada vez que el hombre y iba a multiplicarse dejaba de atacar por unos momentos hasta haber creado cuantas copias necesitase.

—¡No tan rápido!—la voz de Miranda resonó en el lugar. La joven había aparecido frente al pirata rápidamente y le clavó la espada en el estómago.

El hombre cayó al suelo luego de toser sangre.—Padre, Ace, Comandante Vista; Les he fallado.—dijo el hombre con voz triste y áspera antes de quedar inconsciente.

Miranda se acercó a Lily.—¿Estas bien?.

Lily se había perdido por un momento en las palabras del pirata, haciendo que por un segundo se sintiera culpable. Entró en razón sacudiendo la cabeza, él había intentado asesinarla minutos antes. Pero aún siendo así no se sentía bien acabar con la vida de otras personas, aunque fuera en defensa propia y estando en plena guerra. Ésto solo le recordaba lo inmadura que era, después de todo, ésto era lo que se hacía en las guerras y era algo que no le gustaba para nada.

—No está muerto.—dijo la castaña dando en el clavo, al ver que Lily no respondía.—Si no me equivoco no le dí en ningún órgano interno, además no fue un corte profundo, sólo lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente. Si uno de sus nakamas con conocimientos médicos aparece, se salvará.

Miranda nunca dejaba de sorprender a Lily, _¿Como rayos lo sabía todo siempre?_ —pensó nuevamente Lily, al igual que todos los días cuando estaban en la academia.

La silueta de una persona apareció frente al pirata agachándose a ver como se encontraba éste.

—Así que ustedes son las mocosas que acabaron con uno de los mejores hombres que tengo.—dijo un pirata vestido con una camiseta con diseño de rayas de diamantes que en el área superior revelaba gran parte de su pecho bastante poblado de pelo, tenía también un sombrero y una capa.

Miranda y Lily se voltearon a mirar a la persona que les hablaba. Miranda se quedó pasmada, con los ojos como platos y la cara pálida ya que esta vez no era simplemente cualquier subordinado de Shirohige sino que era uno de los comandantes, es decir, uno de los hombres más fuertes de la tripulación.—"La espada floreciente", V-Vista comandante de la 5ta división.—dijo como pudo Miranda que se encontraba bastante sorprendida por la aparición de semejante pirata.

De no ser por Miranda, Lily no lo hubiese reconocido ya que le había escuchado hablar de los comandantes pero no había prestado atención a la gran mayoría de ellos. _Maldición_. Lo último que necesitaban era enfrentarse a alguien tan fuerte en el estado en el que se encontraban cuando aún en las mejores condiciones tenían las de perder.

—Vaya, vaya, mira eso.—dijo Vista señalando la espada que Miranda tenía en la mano.—Una espadachín, supongo que no esperas que después de haber apuñalado a uno de mis subordinados me quede de brazos cruzados, y más aún si es un espadachín.

—¿E-Eh?, ¿Yo?.—dijo Miranda abriendo aún más los ojos y mientras se señalaba a ella misma.

El comandante simplemente puso sus manos en las espadas que llevaba, una en cada costado. Lo que significaba que sí se estaba refiriendo a ella. La castaña alzo su espada como un reflejo defensivo, entendiendo que el comandante de la 5ta división hablaba en serio.

— _Rose Rondo_ —Vista saltó desenvainando sus espadas haciendo que en el aire volaran cientos de pétalos y acortando toda la distancia que había entre Miranda y él.

El sonido del acero impactando contra acero le hizo darse cuenta a Lily que ya había comenzado la "lucha". Tuvo que procesar por unos segundos los movimientos del comandante, ya que la rapidez con la que se movía y la gracia que tenía al hacer cualquier movimiento con sus espadas eran impresionantes. Miranda apenas logró contener el ataque con todos sus esfuerzos manteniendo la espada en alto como podía. Su brazo dolía más que nada. Si seguía así no podría aguantar mucho más el dolor.

Las espadas chirriaron aún más. El comandante no parecía estar haciendo esfuerzo aparente mientras que Miranda mantenía la espada en alto como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era completamente cierto.

Vista rió. No fue el brazo de Miranda el que no pudo aguantar más, sino su espada que en ese instante se partió en dos.

Miranda cayó al suelo.—Mi espada...—estaba arrodillada con la vista en suelo observando lo que quedaba de su espada. Estaba en shock. Ella no se fijó en que el comandante estaba a punto de atacarle con sus espadas y sin darse cuenta allí estaba, la chica con la que había compartido cuarto todo este tiempo, en frente de ella cortada por las espadas del comandante de la 5ta división de los piratas de Shirohige. La joven de cabellos negros tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y sangre brotando de la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó Lily aún sonriendo.

Miranda, si se decía que estaba en shock hace unos segundos, no hay nombre para aquello por lo que estaba pasando después de lo que hizo Lily.—¿¡Q-Que estás haciendo!?, Lily...—lagrimas empezaron a asomarse por los ojos de Miranda—No te he dicho siempre que no hagas estupideces...

Miranda rompió en llanto.—¿Estas bien?, lo estás, ¿cierto?, siempre lo estas...—dijo esto último en un susurro ahogado al ver que Lily caía inconsciente al suelo.

Lily siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas con todos, cuando estaban en la Academia, y Miranda siempre estaba echándole en la cara las idioteces que hacía. Y cuando alguien molestaba o le decía algo insultante a Miranda, Lily siempre le defendía sin importar los líos que eso le traería, por su puesto, esto era antes de que la castaña se volviera tan buena con la espada.

—Eres una cabeza hueca...—dijo entre lagrimas—Nunca aprenderás ¿cierto?.

Vista se había quedado observando la escena unos segundos, para luego retirarse del lugar reconociendo la valentía de la joven novata.

* * *

El dolor que sentía en su espalda era insoportable. Desde aquél momento no había sentido más que la fría oscuridad y la lejana voz de Miranda.

Sintió que poco a poco iba volviendo en sí mientras que el dolor se volvía cada vez más agudo. Lily pudo escuchar voces que poco a poco se fueron aclarando.

—Es una chica con bastante suerte...—dijo una voz femenina—Recibir un ataque directo de uno de los comandantes de Shirohige y sobrevivir no es algo que suceda muy a menudo.

—Además no es más que una simple novata que acaba de graduarse... He oído que los pusieron en el campo de batalla aún sabiendo que morirían, pobre. —respondió la voz de un hombre

 _"Los pusieron en el campo de batalla aún sabiendo que morirían"_

Esas palabras se repitieron en la cabeza de Lily. Los trataron como simples ganados. Todo por su supuesta _justicia_.

Lily por fin pudo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que tenía el muslo y todo el tronco vendados. Al intentar incorporarse el dolor le hizo dar un gemido.

—Ni lo intentes, no puedes pararte de allí hasta que te recuperes o tus heridas podrían abrirse.—dijo la voz femenina que Lily escuchó hace unos momentos.

Lily volvió a intentar sentarse en la camilla ignorando las advertencias de la mujer y el profundo dolor que sentía.—¿Que está pasando?, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí?.

—Han pasado unas cuantas horas...—dijo el hombre rascándose la nuca.

—¿¡Horas!?—Lily trató de ponerse en pié. Mientras le terminaba de llegar toda la información de lo que había vivido a la cabeza, Miranda, los piratas de Shirohige, Vista...

El punzante dolor en el muslo y la espalda se incrementaron aún más al ponerse sobre sus pies, de tal forma que casi perdió el equilibrio por completo y hubiese caído de no haberse apoyado en la pared. Tomó una bata y trató de encaminarse hasta la puerta, ignorando las voces de los enfermeros que le pedían una y otra vez que se calmara y se acostara nuevamente. Pronto varias personas la tomaron por los brazos y trataron de llevarla de vuelta a la cama.

—Tienes suerte de estar viva, no vayas a simplemente tirar todo nuestro trabajo para salvarte por la borda—dijo uno de los enfermeros que la sujetaban.

—Señorita, debe volver a la cama, por suerte tu columna y nervios están bien, pero no estás en condiciones de moverte y mucho menos de volver a la guerra si esa es la locura que estás pensando.—dijo una mujer que se puso frente a ella de forma autoritaria.

Lily luchó por un momento con ellos para que le soltaran pero éstos no dejaron de insistir en seguir sujetándola.

Frunció el ceño.—Ustedes se lo buscaron.—junto con decir esto todos los médicos y enfermeros que trataban de contenerla cayeron al suelo inertes, dejando a todos los heridos que estaban en las camillas boquiabiertos. Hacía bastante tiempo que Lily no hacía uso de su Haki del rey, ya que no lo veía necesario. Pero esta vez necesitaba saber que sucedió en el campo de batalla, y que pasó con Miranda, después de aquello...

Apresuró el paso como pudo y finalmente salió de aquella zona segura a donde el equipo médico llevaba a aquellos heridos que no podían ser tratados en el campo de batalla. Lily intentó correr, pero no pudo mantener el ritmo debido al enorme dolor que tenía en la espalda y el muslo, así que simplemente caminó a paso acelerado durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegó.

El campo de batalla estaba completamente destruido, dividido en dos. En un lado estaban incontables piratas llorando sin control. Y en el otro un enorme hombre de pie, Shirohige.

Lily se abrió paso entre la multitud de marines que se encontraban en el lugar, hasta que pudo ver más claramente a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, frente a Shirohige había un grupo de personas desagradables que reían socarronamente, Lily pudo reconocer a uno de ellos... Marshall D. Teach.

Cayó de rodillas ante la sorpresa.—Teach..—susurró para si misma llevándose las manos a la boca con gesto de horror.

Kurohige se volteó para dirigirse a lo que parecían ser sus hombres.—Preparenlo todo, el anciano ha muerto.—dijo con una desagradable sonrisa. El terror de Lily aumentó al darse cuenta de que los ojos de esa persona se habían fijado en ella.

El hombre soltó una risa burlona mientras se acercaba a la joven de cabellos negros.—Me alegra verte aquí. Aunque me sorprende bastante que estés en el otro bando, después de todo siempre me hablabas de esas aventuras que querías tener y de los tesoros que querías encontrar cuando crecieras...—el hombre volvió a reir.

Lily se puso de pié.—¡Callate!—alcanzó a decir con lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

—¿Oh?, No se supone que debas de hablarme de esa manera, pequeña.

La muchacha apretó los puños con furia y bajó la mirada al suelo tratando de contener las lagrimas que tenía en los ojos.

El hombre rió al observar a la joven llena de ira.—¿Que acaso no te alegras de verme?, Marshall D. Lillianne, mi querida hija.

Lily comenzó a llorar.—¡No, no es cierto!, ¡No me llames así!.—gritó—¿Como te atreves a siquiera hablarme?, Después de lo que le hiciste, eres un... ¡Eres un repugnante monstruo!.—exclamó Lily, que había explotado y se encontraba fuera de control. Se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo sin importarle esta vez el increíblemente agudo dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Teach se volvió para llegar hasta donde estaban sus nakamas nuevamente, con una repugnante sonrisa en los labios.

Un Marine de horribles cicatrices en el rostro que había estado observando toda la escena se dirigió a sus subordinados. —Vayan por ella.

Sin darse cuenta varios hombres empezaron a seguir a Lily que todavía tenía las mejillas llenas de lagrimas y estaba tan llena de ira que no se dio cuenta del momento en que alrededor de seis hombres le rodearon impidiéndole avanzar.

—Está detenida.—dijo uno de los hombres dejando a Lily perpleja, un Marine la estaba arrestando, lo cual no tenía sentido ya que ella misma era parte de la Marina. Pelear con ellos sería algo sumamente estúpido ya que estaba herida además de que resistirse tal vez le traería aún más problemas de los que ya tenía como para que la arrestaran. Así que cedió y dejó que los hombres le esposaran las muñecas y le indicaran el camino a seguir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor: ¡Saludos! Que de tiempo, jeje un año para ser exactos. Lo siento muchísimo, tuve un inconveniente tras otro. He estado súper full de tareas, conciertos y deberes, y para más colmo mi computadora y mi internet no colaboran para nada. Primero la computadora se estropeó, cuando la arreglamos fue el internet, y pues pensé que no continuaría, ya que paso mucho tiempo y no había escrito nada pero me levante con inspiración y decidí no abandonar. Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo a pesar de que no pasan demasiadas cosas. Pero créanme es muy importante todo lo que ocurre aquí. Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.**

 _ **Capítulo VI:**_ _ **Una pequeña burbuja que ha sido reventada.**_

Los marines se llevaron a Lily a una habitación completamente blanca parecida a aquella en la cual la interrogaron el primer día en la academia, pero esta era más grande aún y solo había una "silla"… Si es que a eso se le podía llamar silla, era un asiento metálico que en los apoya brazos tenía unas esposas para aprisionar las manos de quien corriese el destino de sentarse allí.

—Siéntate, niña. —dijo uno de los hombres que la trajo allí, mientras le quitaba las esposas que traía puestas.

Lily que aún estaba en shock por la aparición de aquel personaje de su pasado, simplemente se sentó, pareciese como si la terca y obstinada chica que era antes de que todo esto sucediese se hubiera esfumado por completo, dejando a una Lily que ni siquiera pareciese estar presente en aquel lugar, con ojos distantes y algo oscuros.

Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que no solo le esposaron las muñecas si no que aquel horrible asiento tenia también esposas destinadas a los pies. Así que estaba completamente inmovilizada.

—Bien, todo listo. Ya la capturamos justo como ordeno, Vicealmirante Kizuato. El almirante Akainu debe estar en camino. —dijo uno de los marines hablando por den-den mushi. Lily no había prestado atención a ninguna de aquellas palabras por lo que cuando el Almirante Sakazuki entro por la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban se sorprendió verdaderamente. En ese momento aquella tristeza vacía que estaba experimentando había sido reemplazada por un profundo miedo irracional hacia aquella persona.

—Déjennos a solas. —ordenó el almirante y aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda dándose cuenta por primera vez de la gravedad de la herida que le hizo Vista, no era para más, el comandante Vista es un hombre muy fuerte al igual que todos los comandantes de las divisiones de los piratas de Shirohige. El dolor que parecía haberse dormido por el impacto que le dio al ver a Teach, junto con todas sus demás dolencias despertaron y aún más intensamente dolorosas. Frunció el ceño ligeramente en una expresión de dolor que estaba tratando de disimular, y que al parecer no logró— ¿Estas herida, niña?, parece que te tomaste bastante enserio tu papel de "marine", Marshall D. Lillianne.

Lily estaba demasiado confundida, no sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando Akainu.

— ¿Disculpe?, la verdad no tengo idea de a que se refiere, y ese no es mi nombre. Me llamo Lily, solo Lily.

—Tengo muchos años de experiencia como para que pienses que puedes engañarme, mocosa. Tú eres Marshall D. Lillianne, la hija del asqueroso pirata que acaba de traicionar a la Marina. Tú y él, padre e hija, están planeando algo más ¿no es cierto?, así que déjate de tonterías y dime de una buena vez ¿Cuál será el próximo paso de Teach?

—Yo la verdad no tengo idea de que se le pasa por la cabeza a aquel hombre. Y en ningún momento trate de conspirar contra la marina. Yo simplemente quería... Yo simplemente quería...—empezó a llorar. Enserio odiaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, o más bien lo que siempre había sido y nunca quiso ver. El día de hoy le había demostrado lo cobarde que era, lo débil que era, lo inmadura que era…

 _Yo simplemente quería combatir contra los malvados piratas, y ser una fuerte marine_ — pensó. Era ridículo. Lily no volvió a considerar decir aquellas palabras en voz alta. Parecían palabras provenientes directamente de la boca de un niño.

—Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza traicionarlos. Soy una Marine. —Y era cierto, si bien ya no estaba tan emocionada con ser una marine, porque su perfecta versión de "todos los piratas son malos y todos los marines son buenos" había sido destruida, nunca se imaginó a ella misma traicionando a su bando.

Había estado viviendo en una pequeña burbuja que ha sido reventada el día de hoy con todos los acontecimientos, con toda la sangre, había sido destruida por la guerra y ya no volvería a ver las cosas de la misma manera.

—Querrá decir era una marine, señorita Lillianne. —dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "era".

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, soy una marine. No pase más de un año estudiando y entrenando fuertemente para esto. Yo no he hecho nada malo. —aunque ya ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería seguir siendo Marine, si era cierto que había puesto demasiado esfuerzo en la academia.

—Quizá no aparentemente. Pero tu sangre está maldita. Y siendo hija de uno de nuestros enemigos más grande no pretenderá que la dejemos libremente por allí. Pero nos hemos ido del tema, mocosa Teach. Será mejor que empiece a hablar por las buenas. ¿Qué es lo que planea Teach?, ¿planeaba que su pequeña hija "doble cara" le ayudara con ello? —dijo acercándose al rostro de Lily con una expresión fría. Era una persona sin sentimientos algunos, eso podía verse en sus ojos, en aquella mirada tan calculadora y oscura.

Lo que dijo Akainu le recordó a las palabras de Sengoku sobre Hiken. _"Sangre maldita_ ". No sabía lo que había pasado con aquel joven que al parecer estaba bien con la idea de morir pero no con que sus nakamas arriesgaran su vida por él, en su interior esperaba que se hubiese salvado. Trato de no pensar en aquello y concentrarse en Akainu.

—Escúcheme bien. No tengo absolutamente nada que ver con esa escoria. ¿Eso es todo?, ¿Para eso me tienen aquí?, ¿Ya puedo irme? —preguntó bastante cansada de que la estuviesen relacionando con aquel hombre.

—Bien, si no quiere colaborar por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas. —Sonrió y saco un den-den mushi—Tráiganlo.

 _¿Traer qué?_

Lily no quería saber de qué cosa estaba hablando. Aquel hombre tan cruel como para matar a dos de sus compañeros marines no podía estar planeando algo bueno.

Minutos después entraron a la habitación dos hombres. Uno traía una pequeña caja negra y el otro dos ¿pequeños papelitos?, el primero le entrego a Akainu la pequeña caja y este la recibió con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. El otro hombre se acercó a Lily y pretendía poner lo que parecían ser parches sobre cada una de sus sienes.

Lily se movía bruscamente tratando de evitarlo pero el tener los brazos y las piernas inmovilizadas le impidió hacer la gran cosa. El hombre logro su cometido. Lo que parecieron ser numerosas agujas diminutas pincharon las sienes de Lily y esta apretó los dientes y cerró sus ojos por el dolor, a pesar de que no era nada en comparación con el dolor que sentía en su espalda o el de sus demás heridas.

— ¿¡Que es esto!? ¡Maldición!, ¿Qué quieren de mí?, ¡ya les dije que no tengo nada que ver con Teach! —gritó la joven ya cansada de aquello, cansada de todo lo que le sucedió aquel día.

—Solo queremos la verdad, niña. Te lo diré una vez más: Confiesa los planes de tu padre, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

La joven se quedó mirando al suelo, sin saber qué hacer para que la dejaran en paz. En qué idioma debía decirles que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él, a excepción de que es un maldito monstruo.

— ¡Responde! —el almirante Akainu sorprendió a Lily propinándole una bofetada. De todas las cosas horribles que pensó que podría hacerle en ese momento no se imaginó una bofetada por alguna razón. —Muy bien jugaremos si así lo quieres.

Akainu presiono uno de los botones de la caja negra.

Lily gritó horrorizada. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, empezando desde su cráneo hasta esparcirse llegando a la punta de los dedos de sus pies. La descarga paró después de unos segundos.

—Ahora sí, ¿está dispuesta a hablar señorita Marshall D. Lillianne? —preguntó Akainu con una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuanto odiaba a este hombre, más bien a este ser tan desalmado. Al parecer puedes ser un monstruo sin necesidad de ser un pirata.

—Yo. No. Se. Nada. —dijo recuperando el aliento después de cada palabra.

Pero el almirante Sakazuki no estaba satisfecho con eso. Lily llego a pensar que realmente no le importaba si sabía algo o no, simplemente quería torturarla por ser quien era.

—Parece que tenemos una mocosa dura. No podía esperar menos de una usuaria del Haki del rey. Pero todavía nos queda mucho por acá. —dijo mirando la caja negra—Que te parece si lo volvemos un poco mas interesante. — apretó algunos botones.

 _¡El voltaje! ¡Está aumentando el voltaje!_

Luego apretó el botón más grande de todos. Lily grito nuevamente con desespero. Sentía como si miles de cuchillos la estuvieran atravesando por todo su cuerpo una y otra vez. Sentía como sus heridas dolían aún más y creyó que tal vez las puntadas que habían hecho los doctores marines no durarían mucho.

La descarga terminó. Lily se fijó que no tenía ninguna marca en toda su piel. ¿No se supone que si la estaba electrocutando debería tener quemaduras o alguna herida?

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? Entonces habla. Deberías estar agradecida, mocosa. Ni siquiera estoy haciéndote un rasguño. Simplemente estoy engañando a tu cerebro para que piense que estoy electrocutándote. Hasta puedo decidir de cuantos voltios será la "descarga". Vegapunk y sus maravillas. —sonrió.

Lily sabía que él no había terminado. Él era de aquellas personas que no tenían límites.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde estábamos? —apretó una serie de botones en vista de que Lily no abrió la boca, que más podía hacer. Aunque inventase una historia sobre como Teach le contó que planeaba hacer lo que sea, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Apretó el botón grande nuevamente y la descarga lleno a Lily de un intenso dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo. Un dolor aún más profundo que el de las "descargas" anteriores. Lily soltó un grito desgarrador desde lo más profundo de su ser, esta vez estaba llorando, la descarga era mucho más fuerte, estaba sintiendo demasiado dolor como para mantenerse consciente por mucho tiempo. Todo se volvió negro y sintió que se iba.

 **Bueno, bueno. Este fue el capítulo. Podrán pensar que no sucedieron muchas cosas pero todo es bastante importante. Lily se da cuenta de que no es tan fuerte como pensaba, la invaden un montón de emociones y empieza a pensar de una forma más oscura por decirlo así, ya no ve las cosas de la misma manera infantil, ni siquiera sabe si hizo bien al unirse a los marines. Quedó en cierta forma perturbada por todo lo que vivió, la guerra, la aparición de Teach reviviendo traumas pasados (que descubrirán en el próximo episodio), la maldad de Akainu que es uno de los máximos exponentes de la Marina, etc etc… Además ¿que se supone que hará ahora? Está atrapada con el radical perro rojo. Y sé que ya quieren su encuentro con nuestro amado chico del sombrero de paja pero deben esperar un poquitín. Espero que les haya gustado y sé que es un poco molesto a veces, pero quiero que me dejen un comentario si quieres que continúe la historia, dime que te pareció, que crees que pasará, que crees que debo mejorar, y cualquier cosa que se te ocurra ¡COMENTALO!**

 **Bueno, hasta el próximo entonces. Les deseo un feliz y próspero año nuevo a todos, besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo VII: La palabra libertad.**_

—Mamá, ¿Por qué tengo que ir al puerto?, quería seguir jugando en casa con Bobby. —dijo una niña de con un largo y despeinado cabello negro, y unos ojos verdes bastante brillantes.

—Tenemos que ir y ya. —dijo dándole a entender a la pequeña que no quería seguir hablando del tema y ésta siguió el resto del camino haciendo pucheros.

Madre e hija llegaron finalmente al puerto. Había numerosos barcos cargando y descargando mercancías de todo tipo. En su mayoría los barcos que salían de la isla iban llenos de todo tipo de frutas y verduras de la mejor calidad que puedas encontrar en todo el Grand Line y no solo eso, las frutas que crecen en la isla eran muy especiales no solo por su calidad, sino porque son frutas únicas en el mundo, puedes encontrar manzanas y bananas al igual que en todas partes pero en esta pequeña isla crecían frutas que en ningún otro lugar existen siquiera.

La niña continuaba haciendo pucheros y poniendo mala cara, su mamá no le había explicado absolutamente nada, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino más que para decirle que tenían que ir y ya. Como granjeras que eran nunca se acercaban mucho al mar, vivían en una colina bastante lejos del puerto donde sembraban y hacían todas esas cosas que hace cada uno de los habitantes de lo que para la niña era la isla más aburrida de todas, donde lo único que hacían era cosechar y cultivar. La isla era tan remota y pequeña que ni siquiera tenía un nombre en específico, muchos la llamaban Isla Granjera, algunos otros La isla frutal o cualquier nombre que tuviera que ver con frutas o vegetales. No había muchos visitantes a parte de los numerosos comerciantes que venían en busca de mercancía, es decir, de los frutos y vegetales de la isla y algunos otros que venían a traer mercancía para vender en la isla, ya que la mayor parte de la población era granjera no habían muchos negocios que vendieran otra cosa que no fuera el resultado de sus propios cultivo.

— ¿Mamá que estamos esperando? —pregunto la niña cansada de esperar sin saber ni siquiera que era lo que esperaban. Su mamá una mujer de cabello muy rubio y tez pálida con los mismos ojos color esmeralda de la niña parecía estar bastante brava y eso la preocupó: —Mamá, ¿estás brava conmigo?

La mujer se sorprendió y miró a la pequeña con ternura cambiando su semblante: —No Lily, ¿cómo crees?, no has hecho nada malo linda.

—Entonces ¿Por qué pareces molesta?, y tampoco me has contado que hacemos aquí.

La mujer suspiró y se llevó los dedos pulgar e índice a la frente como signo de preocupación: —Es complica…

Se detuvo al ver que llegaba una pequeña barca que manejaba un hombre muy feo y gordo. Todas las personas que estaban en el puerto se quedaron bastante sorprendidas al ver que se acercaba una persona que no tenía para nada pinta de ser un comerciante ni mucho menos algún turista perdido que por alguna razón había llegado a la remota isla. El hombre parecía ser un pirata. Todos empezaron a ponerse un poco nerviosos con la presencia de aquel hombre. Pensaron que tal vez más atrás venía su tripulación o algo por el estilo. El hombre amarró su barca al puerto y se empezó a acercar a Lily y a su madre.

— ¡Lyanna! —exclamó el hombre de la barca acercándose hasta estar frente a frente con la mamá de Lily. — ¡Cuánto tiempo, mi querida Lyanna!

A Lily no le daba buena espina aquel hombre, se le hacía bastante repugnante y algo le decía que su amabilidad era bastante falsa.

—Cállate y sígueme, le pones los pelos de punta a la gente del puerto, y hasta a mí.

Lyanna no parecía para nada agradada con la llegada de ese sujeto.

Los tres emprendieron su viaje de vuelta a la colina donde vivían y al llegar a allí la mamá de Lily le propinó un puñetazo en la cara al hombre: — ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, pedirme esta clase de favor, Teach. Que yo recuerde no quedamos en buenos términos.

—Vaya, parece que estas más feroz de lo que recordaba. —dijo sobándose la mejilla y sonriendo.

—Quizás eso era antes de darme cuenta de que me habías utilizado todo el tiempo. Me mentiste y luego te fuiste con todo lo que tenía.

—Que yo recuerde nos divertimos mucho Lyanna, en otros tiempos nos queríamos.

—Yo quería a un hombre que nunca existió. Un buen hombre enfermo y sin familia. —bufó. —No sé cómo pude creerme aquella historia. Y ahora ocho años después me llamas por den-den mushi, me dices que es una emergencia y que necesitas donde quedarte. No veo cómo es que no puedes pagar una posada, al parecer todos estos años de piratería solo te sirvieron para engordar.

Teach estaba a punto de responder cuando se fijó en Lily, no la había notado en todo el camino y ella tenía la esperanza de que no lo hiciera: —Oh, y ¿Quién es esta pequeña damisela?

—Lillianne atrás de mí. —la pequeña hizo exactamente lo que le ordenó su madre, aquel hombre le inspiraba miedo. —Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija.

— ¿Tu hija? —sonrió mostrando los dientes que le quedaban, era una sonrisa muy tétrica. —A ver Lillianne ¿Cuántos años tienes, damita?

—Siete. Mañana cumplo ocho. —dijo Lily y luego le sacó la lengua desde detrás de su madre.

—Me parece que no es solo tu hija, Lyanna. —dijo y soltó una risa bastante repugnante. —Lillianne, o debería decir Marshall D. Lillianne, yo soy tu padre.

Lily se quedó completamente paralizada del terror que le daba el tener algo que ver con aquel hombre.

—No digas tonterías, ella no es tu hija, no tengas el atrevimiento de decir que lo es cuando ni siquiera te conoce. Un hombre como tú no merece llevar el título de padre.

—Como quieras—se encogió de hombros—Lleva en sus venas sangre negra. La sangre del hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas. —dijo mientras le despeinaba los ya despeinados cabellos azabaches.

Lyanna lo apartó inmediatamente de ella. —Teach, puedes quedarte en el granero con la condición de que solo será por un día o dos y que no volverás a molestarnos ni a mí ni a mi hija. Y que mientras estés aquí, no sintamos tu presencia. ¿Escuchaste?

—Fuerte y claro, mi señora. —dijo burlonamente y se dirigió a el granero donde guardaban las cosechas destinadas a la venta.

Y antes de que entrara Lyanna y Lily gritaron al unísono: — ¡Y no toques nuestras frutas!

Cuando el hombre desapareció tras la enorme puerta del granero madre e hija entraron a su hogar.

—Lily, querida. Lamento todo el teatro que he montado allá fuera. —dijo con una mirada muy triste y avergonzada.

—Mami, ¿es verdad lo que dijo ese gordo?, ¿él es mi padre?

—A ver Lily, siempre has sido una niña muy lista y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. No quiero mentirte, las mentiras nunca son buenas. Ven acá. —dijo guiándola al comedor de la sala. —Siéntate.

Ambas tomaron asiento.

—Para tener una familia no siempre es necesario tener algún lazo de sangre. Tener una familia significa amar y ser amado. Saber que no importa lo que pase siempre tendrás a esa persona o a esas personas a tu lado. Es una conexión que va más allá de la sangre.

—No entiendo nada. —dijo Lily bastante confundida. Simplemente le estaba preguntando si el gordo feo era su padre o no.

Lyanna siguió hablando: —Así como para que alguien sea familia no necesita tener conexión sanguínea, puede que sea todo lo contrario. Alguien que comparta lazos de sangre pero que no sea signifique nada en tu vida. —Hizo una pausa y le acarició la mejilla. —Esto es lo que pasa con aquel hombre, es cierto que su sangre corre por tus venas, Lily. Puede que sea tu padre biológico, pero ese hombre no es digno de ser parte de nuestra familia, él no es un verdadero padre. Yo era muy joven e inocente cuando le conocí, ni siquiera sé cómo pude creer en sus mentiras.

—Creo que lo entiendo. —dijo tomando su barbilla en un gesto pensativo. Que el hombre feo tuviera algo que ver con ella no le entusiasmaba mucho, pero mientras no tuviera que tener ningún contacto con él después de que se fuera realmente le daba igual. —Bueno, la verdad no me importa mucho. Lo único que sé es que mientras te tenga a ti, nada más importa mami.

—Eso es Lily, no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Porque somos familia, te quiero muchísimo hija. —dijo abrazandola.

Lyanna se levantó y se puso un delantal de cocina acercándose al refrigerador: —Haré la cena. Por cierto mañana es tu cumpleaños y adivina que haré. ¡Tú pastel favorito!

— ¡¿Pastel de Winkle bayas?! —preguntó saltando de la silla totalmente emocionada. — ¡Genial!, ¡Genial!, ¡Genial! Ya quiero que sea mañana. —soltó una pequeña risita.

Ya podía sentir el pastel en su boca, saboreando las deliciosas Bayas winkle. Una de las más famosas de la isla, no las podrías encontrar en otro lugar, pues era el único sitio donde crecían naturalmente. Unas deliciosas bayas de tamaño pequeño, totalmente circulares y su color, eso era lo más impresionante, existían Winkle bayas de todos los colores y su sabor variaba dependiendo de éste, las rosa eran bastante dulces y muy suaves, las azules eran muy jugosas y el sabor era de un dulzón más tenue que te dejaba con gana de más, las naranja eran cítricas y sentías como si tu boca estuviera saltando de la emoción al comerlas, y así habían de todos los colores y sabores que te puedas imaginar, pero todas eran absolutamente deliciosas. Y lo mejor era cuando su mamá hacia su famoso pastel de Winkle bayas, que reservaba para las ocasiones más exclusivas. Un pastel que decoraba con la mermelada de múltiples bayas haciendo así una especie de pastel arco iris, una delicia.

—Sabía que te pondrías feliz, y prepárate porque será el mejor que hayas probado, te lo aseguro. —dijo su mamá asintiendo como si aceptara el reto. —Mañana nos espera un gran día. No puedo creer que mi pequeña vaya a cumplir ya ocho años, Dios el tiempo pasa volando. —le apretó los mofletes a Lily mientras esta intentaba escapar.

—Mamá, te quería pedir permiso para salir a jugar con Bobby. ¿Puedo? —dijo por fin liberándose del agarre de su madre.

—Dejame pensarlo—dijo la mujer poniéndose la mano en la barbilla. —Bueno. Solo un rato. Quiero que vuelvas para que cenemos juntas. ¿Entendido, señorita? —rió.

—Entendido. —sonrió haciendo un saludo militar y salió disparada hacia su habitación. En ella encontró a un pequeño cachorro color café durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su cama. Se acercó a la misma debatiéndose si despertar o no a su amigo, estaba tan tierno dormidito.

Finalmente decidió dejarle dormir un rato. Se sentó a su lado con la intención de verle, era tan tierno. Al parecer el movimiento de la cama hizo que el cachorro se levantara sorprendido: —Oh, lo siento mucho Bobby.

El cachorro se le acercó y empezó a lamerle el rostro mientras la niña reía: —Veo que la siesta te dio nuevas energías ¿eh amiguito?, ¿quieres salir?  
Bobby soltó un pequeño ladrido que la niña entendió como una afirmación, así que tomó un platillo de su mesita de noche que utilizaban siempre para jugar y salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa para salir al exterior.

Se alejaron un poco de su hogar y de los campos donde su madre con su ayuda cultivaba todo tipo de frutas y verduras.

—Bueno Bobby, ¿estás listo muchacho? —dijo la pequeña moviendo de un lado a otro el platillo captando la atención de su amigo. — ¿Lo quieres?

El perro ladró sin apartar la mirada del objeto. Lily enserio amaba a ese cachorro, siempre parecía entender todo lo que decía, tenían una impresionante conexión.

— ¡Pues búscalo!—dijo lanzando el objeto con fuerza pero Bobby saltó una altura considerable para su pequeño tamaño y con su hocico atrapó el platillo.

— ¡Muy bien, Bobby! —exclamó la niña muy emocionada y el cachorro se le acercó para entregarle el platillo mientras movía su pequeña colita de un lado a otro, feliz por su logro y ansioso de volver a intentarlo.

Lily le acarició la cabeza, y con una sonrisa tomo nuevamente el platillo: —Está bien aquí voy amigo. Esta vez no será tan fácil.

Se alejó un poco del perrito para tomar la distancia necesaria para lanzar. Y reuniendo aún más fuerza que la vez anterior lanzó el platillo. Pero esta vez el cachorro no pudo atraparlo y salió despedido bastante lejos. La niña aguzó la vista y pudo observar donde había caído el objeto.

El granero.

Lily miró el lugar con miedo. Allí estaba aquel hombre. Su mamá se pondría muy molesta si se enteraba que andaba merodeando por el granero. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ahí estaba, Bobby empezó a caminar hacia aquel lugar en busca de su artefacto de juegos favorito.

Al ver la insistencia de su amigo canino, la pequeña decidió que irían a buscarlo pero teniendo sumo cuidado de que ese hombre feo les pillara. Y así se acercaron silenciosamente al granero. Ya lo tenían. Unos pasos más y podría recuperar el platillo.

Lily tomó el platillo entre sus dedos y estaba dispuesta a marcharse lo más sigilosamente posible y no los hubiesen atrapado de no ser porque el cachorro dio un ladrido de emoción al ver que su dueña había recuperado el artefacto y que podrían seguir jugando.

— _Que no haya escuchado. Que no haya escuchado. Que no haya escuchado. Que no haya escuchado._ _—pensó._

— ¿Quién está allí? —preguntó la misma voz que recordaba como la voz de aquel hombre que tanta desconfianza le inspiraba.

—Bobby, todo es tu culpa. —susurró regañando al can.

La puerta del granero se abrió dejando ver al mismo hombre de horas antes: —Así que eres tu linda. ¿Decidiste venir a visitar a tu padre?

—Para nada. Solo estaba jugando con mi amigo. Ah y ¡tú no eres mi padre!

— ¿Tu amigo? ¿Te refieres a esa bola de pelos? —dijo señalando despectivamente a Bobby, a lo que el perro respondió enseñándole los dientes y gruñendo a la vez.

—No lo llames así. Es mi mejor amigo. —dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos. —Y ¿Qué es eso que estas comiendo?

El hombre estaba comiendo una fruta que la niña reconoció como una Jellyapple de la cosecha de su madre.

—Ah ¿esto? —Dijo señalando la fruta—Hay un montón aquí adentro. Son muy deliciosas. —dio otro mordisco—No entiendo como puede ser tan gelatinosa. Una completa delicia. Les felicito a ti y a tu madre. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar alguna?

Lily se abrió paso para entrar al granero rápidamente seguida por Bobby, no para "tomar alguna" como dijo el hombre sino para ver cuantas había comido. Aquellas frutas eran muy importantes tanto para ella como para su madre, de que estas se vendieran o no dependía su ingreso de dinero para sustentarse.

En el suelo del granero encontró varias cascaras y una pequeña montaña de semillas: — ¿Cómo te atreves?, mi mamá y yo te dijimos que no las tocaras, eres un cerdo.

—Creo que deberías lavarte la boca jovencita. No puedes hablarle así a un adulto que además es tu progenitor. Tenía mucha hambre, ¿Qué esperabas? —dijo riendo como si nada de lo que le dijera Lily o cualquier persona se lo pudiese tomar en serio.

—Podrías haber comido solo una o dos. —Lily parecía a punto de explotar. —Ni se te ocurra tomar otra, o tendrás problemas gordo.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas, mocosa? —dijo despeinándole el cabello con una sonrisa repugnante y al inclinarse un papel cayó al suelo desde su bolsillo.

Lily recogió el papel y lo vio, en él había una fruta muy extraña dibujada. Era púrpura y estaba compuesta a su vez de pequeños componentes en forma de lagrima, con un patrón de remolinos alrededor de toda la fruta y en la parte superior varias hojas verdes brotaban de ella. Era muy linda y le recordaba a algo pero no lograba saber muy bien a qué.

—Una fruta…—dijo Lily tratando de tratando de recordar.

El hombre le quitó rápidamente el papel: —No lo toques mocosa. No es cualquier fruta. Es mucho más especial que cualquier cosa que haya aquí. —dijo señalando todas las cajas de madera en las que estaban las distintas frutas que le pertenecían a Lily y a su madre.

La niña estaba a punto de objetar pero de pronto lo recordó: — ¡Ah sí! Pues no es tan especial. Mi mamá tiene una así y mucho más bonita. —le sacó la lengua.

— ¿Tu madre tiene una?, oh vaya que sorpresa. ¿Es exactamente igual?

—Hummm, pues sí. Pero mejor claro. —Ahora lo recordaba perfectamente su mamá le había mostrado hace ya muchos meses el tesoro de su bisabuelo, una fruta que sin importar cuantos años pasaran seguía estando en buen estado y seguía siendo muy bonita y emitiendo un brillo que atraía a cualquiera. Era como un amuleto para todos en la familia, según su mamá y sus difuntos abuelos era como si el bisabuelo estuviera allí con ellos y que la calidad de las frutas que cultivaban era mayor ya que el bisabuelo era el mejor de los cultivadores que había tenido la isla y que él de alguna forma les ayudaba y transmitía su fuerza.

El hombre al escucharla sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos, pero aquella sonrisa era diferente, si las demás eran repugnantes esta era imposible de mirar sin sentir revuelto el estómago, era una sonrisa completamente malvada.

La pequeña Lily no lo soportaba, le caía muy mal aquel hombre, y había algo que había estado queriendo decirle desde que discutió con su madre: —Y por cierto. Quiero decirte que no podrás ser el rey de los piratas.

Teach no dejaba de sonreír: — ¿Y eso porque?

Lily tomó en sus brazos a Bobby: — ¡Porque yo lo seré! Y junto con Bobby recorreré todo el Grand Line. Será genial, tendremos muchas aventuras y recogeremos tesoros, muchos tesoros ¿Verdad amigo?

Bobby respondió con un ladrido y empezó a lamerle la cara. Lily había empezado a planear todo eso en el último año, por supuesto, a escondidas de su madre, si ni siquiera la dejaba acercarse mucho al mar, no quería saber que haría si se enteraba de sus planes.

Lily dejo el lugar mientras Teach estaba teniendo una especie de ataque de risa, al cual no prestó atención y se dedicó a volver a casa junto con Bobby y el platillo que ya había recuperado. Esperaba no llegar tarde pues su mamá la regañaría, además tenía bastante hambre.

—Volvimos, mamá. —anunció Lily entrando a su casa con Bobby a su lado.

—Ya casi está la comida Lily, siéntate en la mesa. —le dijo amablemente su mamá desde la cocina.

La pequeña se sentó como dijo su madre y unos minutos después ésta llego con un pollo horneado y un tazón de ensalada. Lo primero que hizo la pequeña fue cortar un muslo y dárselo a Bobby que lo devoró con ansias.

Madre e hija comieron y charlaron hasta no poder más.

—Estoy súper llena. —dijo tocándose la pancita.

—Yo igual. —dijo tocándose el estómago al igual que su hija. — Será mejor que vayamos a acostarnos y recargar energías para el gran día.

Después de darse las buenas noches ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar y reponerse después de semejante día, en el cual las féminas tuvieron que soportar a cierta persona que esperaban no tener que ver el día siguiente pues su presencia les perturbaba a las dos, pero sobre todo a Lily que no acababa de entender muy bien cómo es que su mamá una mujer tan hermosa y buena había llegado a estar con aquél esperpento, aunque quien sabe qué clase de cosas se habrá inventado para que una mujer con tan buen corazón estuviese a su lado alguna vez. Lo único de lo que estaba segura es de que ya quería que fuese el día de mañana, anhelaba comer mucho del pastel de su madre, jugar con Bobby y quien sabe, tal vez en el transcurso del día pueda convencer a su mamá de dar un paseo por la playa.

Lily se metió en su habitación, se puso una improvisación de pijama y se lazó a su cama seguida por Bobby que solía dormir con ella. Ambos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente después de haber gastado su energía jugando y con el estómago lleno de deliciosa comida.

La noche pasó rápidamente y el día anunció su llegada con los primeros rayos de sol que empezaban a entrar en la habitación y a derramarse en la cara de la niña haciendo que se tapara el rostro con la almohada para conseguir torpemente unos minutos más de sueño, después de intentarlo fallidamente se levantó de la cama y vio que Bobby ya estaba despierto esperando frente a la puerta de su cuarto sentado y moviendo su colita, la miraba con unos ojos llenos de emoción, como queriendo decirle algo más.

— ¡Ya es hoy! —dijo espabilándose y levantando al can en sus brazos mientras este empezaba a lamerle toda la cara con mucha emoción. —Ya tengo ocho años Bobby.

El perro dio unos pequeños ladridos como si estuviera felicitándola y volvió a lamer su rostro con cariño mientras Lily reía por las cosquillas que le ocasionaba su pequeño amigo.

Lo bajó al suelo y se esfumó rápidamente hacia las escaleras para bajar seguida por un igual de entusiasmado Bobby.

Al llegar abajo se dio cuenta de que su mamá ya estaba despierta y que estaba en la cocina haciendo algo.

— ¡Buenos días mamá! —exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su madre que estaba mezclado cosas en un tazón se dio media vuelta y lo dejo en una mesa en la cual había todo tipo de ingredientes para preparar un pastel: huevos, leche, harina y más, se acercó casi corriendo a la niña, la abrazó y empezó a darle múltiples besos en la cara.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña! —Dijo estrujándola aún más entre sus brazos—Aunque ya no seas tan pequeña, Dios, muy pronto hasta podrías tener novio.

La niña luchó unos segundos para escapar de los brazos de su madre hasta que finalmente lo consiguió, se cruzó de brazos y dijo con una mueca que denotaba repulsión: — ¡Mamá! Aún estoy muy pequeña para eso, y creo que lo estaré toda mi vida.

Lyanna rió con ganas: —Como digas linda. Continuaré con lo mío. —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Se volteó y empezó a batir la mezcla cuando pareció recordar algo que la hizo volverse y mirar a la pequeña: —Casi lo olvidada, iba a pedirte que fueras a buscar unas cuantas Winkle Bayas para la decoración, no alcanzaron las que tenía, hoy quiero superarme y hacer un enorme pastel para la mejor de las cumpleañeras, ¿Puedes?.

La pequeña sonrió: — No tienes por qué preguntarlo. Vuelvo enseguida.

La niña tomó una canasta vacía y corrió hacia la puerta principal saliendo a gran velocidad, amaba ir a recoger Winkle bayas no solo porque el lugar donde crecían era bellísimo, parecía un jardín mágico lleno de arcoíris, pero lo que más le gustaba a Lily era cuando caminaba más allá de los arbustos de bayas Winkle, cuando iba hacia un pequeño risco el cual tenía una hermosa vista al mar.

La niña estaba tan apresurada por realizar la tarea que le encomendaron que había olvidado llevar a Bobby, a él también le encantaba ir al bosque en busca de bayas y luego aventurarse aún más allá.

Lily se sintió un poco culpable por dejar a su amigo pero ya iba bastante avanzada cuando lo recordó y entre más rápido volviera con las bayas su mamá podría terminar el pastel más rápidamente y el trayecto era largo, tenía que subir más de la altura en la que estaba la colina de su hogar.

Primero tendría que subir un poco el Monte Kara, la única de las "montañas" de verdad por así decirlo que había en la isla, las demás eran cerros o colinas muy pequeñas en las cuales estaba dispersa la población de la isla, otros vivían en campos y muy pocos en el pueblo de la isla, ya que la mayoría quería tener espacio para poder cultivar, por eso no vivían muy cerca uno de otros.

Apresuró el paso, sintiéndose un poco sola sin la compañía de su fiel amigo.

—Espero que me perdone. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa para sí misma ya que temía que el can le recriminara el haberlo dejado en casa.

Empezaba a subir el monte casi corriendo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había cambiado las ropas que se había puesto para dormir el día anterior.

—Ups. —esperaba no encontrarse a ningún habitante de la isla, o a algún leñador. Le daba un poco de vergüenza verse de esa forma nada más y nada menos que el día de su cumpleaños.

Siguió su camino tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto. Ya empezaban a haber muchos árboles y plantas, sólo tendría que caminar varios minutos más y estaría cerca de la zona de arbustos conocida como _Bosque arcoíris_ , a pesar de que no era un bosque como tal, era una pequeña concentración de arbustos silvestres, pequeños a comparación de los demás árboles, donde crecían las Winkle bayas de forma natural.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad llegó al lugar. Sin importar cuantas veces lo viera le parecía asombroso. Una maravilla natural. Muchos arbustos que a pesar de ser de menor tamaño que los demás arboles del monte eran bastante más grandes que ella y que estaban cargados de bayas de todos los colores, sabores y olores.

Inmediatamente al sumergirse en el "bosque" el agradable olor frutal de las bayas impregno sus fosas nasales, haciendo que diera un largo respiro manteniendo el aire dentro de sus pulmones durante varios segundos para después expulsarlo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

El lugar transmitía una mágica felicidad absoluta que le hacía sonreír automáticamente, lo único que podría mejorar la situación sería que Bobby le acompañase, estaría contentísimo. Ya se lo recompensaría luego, ahora debía concentrarse en la tarea que le encargaron: recoger deliciosas bayas.

Empezó tomando muchas bayas de todos los colores, nunca tuvo un color favorito, siempre le habían encantado todas por igual, y más si era en un pastel de su madre. El solo hecho de recordar su delicioso sabor la hizo ponerse a tararear una melodía que acababa de ocurrírsele. Aquel día iba a ser el mejor de todos.

— _Winkle bayas recojo yo, tararara, las Bayas winkle son lo mejor._ —Cantó improvisando una letra que iba con la melodía que se inventó— _Mi querida mamá me hará un pastel, oh si, ¡un pastel! El mejor de todos, tararara._

Continuó cantando y tomando bayas hasta dejar la canasta llena sin que cupiera una baya más.

— ¡Winkle-listo! —rió tratando de jugar con las palabras.

Lily sonrió. Ahora para terminar este asombroso viaje iría a deleitarse con la vista del mar y el horizonte.

Empezó a caminar velozmente con cuidado de no tirar al suelo la canasta ni ninguna de las bayas en el camino. Se abrió paso entre los frondosos arbustos avanzando hasta llegar al final del mágico lugar, donde empezaban de nuevo a verse árboles inmensos a comparación de los arbustos de bayas.

Siguió caminando durante varios minutos entre la espesura de los arboles hasta que los éstos se acabaron y no había más que pasto que acababa pronto en una especie de risco y en frente, Lily tenía la vista más asombrosa que había visto, aquella que venía a observar cada vez que podía junto con Bobby.

Se sentó en el pasto a una distancia pertinente de la caída y colocó la canasta a su lado. Miró atentamente durante un largo rato. Observando el azul del mar y del cielo. Todo parecía tan… Infinito.

Aguzó la vista para tratar de ver inútilmente donde acababa el océano. Siempre que venía a observar el mar lo intentaba, a pesar de que ya se había concientizado de que no vería nada más allá de la línea divisora entre el cielo y el mar.

—Algún día. —susurró para sí misma soñando con el día en que recorrería aquellas aguas, soñando con el día en que descubriría el verdadero significado de la palabra libertad.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como verán se ha tratado del pasado de Lily para que vayan conociéndola un poco más y por fin enterarse de cual es el temible pasado que oculta. Iba a hacerlo todo en un sólo episodio pero por falta de tiempo lo dejé hasta aquí, además de que ya está bastante largo y me gustó el final. Creo que sólo haré un episodio más completamente de su pasado, todavía no lo he finalizado, pero eso creo xd, y ya después volveremos con el hilo actual de la historia.**

 **Bueno no olviden dejarme un comentario, dime que te pareció, todas tus quejas, dudas o sugerencias, te aseguro que las tomaré en cuenta.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo VII:_** **_Alas cortadas_**

Después de que la pequeña mocosa abandonara el lugar la sonrisa aun no desaparecía de su rostro, todo estaba saliendo como había planeado e incluso mucho mejor. A pesar de que tenía total confianza en su cometido nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el encontrarla tan pronto, después de todo no se trataba de cualquier fruta, era la Akuma no mi más poderosa. La fruta Yami Yami.

Hasta el momento había hecho todo lo que estuviera en sus manos y más aún para dar con su paradero, desde viajar a cualquier lugar del mundo por mas recóndito que fuese hasta a unirse a una tripulación pirata, y no solo se había unido a una simple tripulación, se había unido a aquella que era dirigida por el hombre que dicen es el mas fuerte del mundo. Todo para encontrarla. Y ahora su ambición lo había llevado a este lugar donde parecía haber dado en el clavo. Había estado escuchando en su "investigación" algunos rumores de cierta isla en la cual crecían frutas de lo mas extrañas y su curiosidad lo había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar para averiguar si su preciado tesoro se encontraba allí. No había sido fácil el ausentarse del _Moby Dick_ sin que hicieran demasiadas preguntas o sin que sospechasen nada pero al final lo había conseguido. Después de todo su destino apuntaba a convertirse en el portador de aquellos magníficos poderes que ahora mismo aguardaban por él. La Yami Yami No Mi seria suya, sin importar sobre qué o quién tuviera que pasar.

Se encontraba a oscuras, iluminado por la sola llama de una vela que dejaba ver únicamente su rostro sonriente y aquella hoja de pergamino en la cual estaba pintada la representación de lo que había anhelado por años y que en sólo horas obtendría por fin. La excitación emanaba por todo su ser impidiéndole descansar para estar renovado al día siguiente, el gran día. Una sonora carcajada resonó en el amplio granero. Era irónico, el hecho de que ella siempre la tuvo en su poder y que su búsqueda terminara en el lugar donde había "comenzado" si es que había un lugar específico en donde su travesía dio comienzo, llevaba tanto tiempo tras aquel tesoro que ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud el momento en que empezó a buscarlo. Pero nada de eso importaba ya, su búsqueda había terminado y había salido mas que victorioso, y quien lo diría, todo gracias a su queridisima hija.

La noche dio paso al día tan esperado, anunciándose con un fuerte y potente sol que iluminaba cada esquina de la pequeña isla que si bien era poco habitada y bastante remota, su ambiente era muy cálido y acogedor. Todo apuntaba que seria un día fabuloso, las aves cantaban felices y todos los habitantes salían animadamente de sus hogares para trabajar como cualquier otro día en la pintoresca isla, pues nadie se imaginaba los oscuros sucesos que aquel día acontecerían.

Estaba tan alucinada por la maravillosa vista que no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo y lo tarde que se estaba haciendo. La pequeña Lily habia estado admirando la inmensidad del gran océano por lo que para ella habían sido unos cortos minutos pero que realmente se habían convertido en horas, si contaba todo el trayecto de su casa hasta el _"Bosque arcoiris"_ y luego hasta allí más todo el tiempo que había estado mirando al horizonte, había hecho un gran lapso de tiempo en el que podría haber estado disfrutando junto a su madre y Bobby mientras celebraban su cumpleaños.

—Oh Dios, si no me apresuro mamá se enojara! —exclamó levantándose rápidamente mientras se limpiaba el pijama de cualquier resto de tierra, si iba a estar en pijamas al menos estaría limpia. Recogió la canasta repleta de coloridas bayas, se despidió de su gran amigo azul y se propuso a ir lo mas rápido que podía sin que se escapara alguna frutita de la canasta. Sin duda alguna estaba ansiosa de probar el pastel que su mamá prepararía para ella.

Y así la pequeña de oscuros cabellos empezó a bajar el terreno del Monte Kara con cuidado como siempre se lo advertía su mamá, el terreno podía venirse en su contra si no pisaba bien por los empinados bosques. Si no se distraía podía llegar en poco tiempo, así que se puso en marcha. Cada paso que daba la acercaba mas a casa, y la acercaba mas a su familia, que aunque fuera pequeña para ella no había ninguna mejor, con su mama y Bobby no necesitaba de nadie más.

Por fin había llegado, estaba a solo unos pasos de su hogar, la caminata se le había hecho larga y estaba bastante agotada, después de todo era un largo trayecto y lo había recorrido ya dos veces (de ida y vuelta). Pero pronto recuperaría todas las energías y se pondría a bailar en su fiesta, y seguramente el pastel le daría fuerza mas que suficiente. De tan solo pensarlo se le hacia agua la boca.

Llego a la puerta principal, soltó un largo suspiro, y en su rostro se formo una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Estoy en casa!—gritó con entusiasmo después de abrir la puerta. —¿Mamá?

Nadie respondió.

Lily se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta. Sin dudas era raro que su madre no hubiese salido a recibirla, pero lo mas raro de todo aquello no era eso, notaba algo mal en la casa había un aura oscura en el lugar, pero claro todo aquello no podía ser mas que su imaginación. Aun así no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

La sonrisa que tenia fue desapareciendo poco a poco: —¿Bobby?

Nada.

Fue hacia la sala. Y de nuevo se encontró sola. Las luces no estaban encendidas y el lugar no estaba iluminado mas que por la tenue luz natural que de alguna forma se habría paso hasta el interior de la casa. Pero aun así el lugar estaba _oscuro._

—¿Alguien?

Justo cuando creyó que nadie saldría sintió unas débiles y diminutas pisadas acercarse a ella. El corazón se le detuvo un instante y su respiración se paralizo del impacto. Se arrodillo para aproximarse a su cachorro que estaba herido y cojeando de una pata mientras trataba de acercarse con notable esfuerzo hacia la pequeña.

—¡¿Bobby?!—el cachorro estaba soltando pequeños y débiles quejidos. Sintió que las lagrimas se avecinaban por sus ojos esmeraldas. Ver a su mejor amigo en aquél estado había hecho que dejara caer la canasta y que muchas de las bayas rodaran ahora por el suelo.

Las lágrimas por fin saltaron de sus cuencas, tenia miedo. Nunca había sentido algo parecido: —¡¿Que está pasando aquí, quien te hizo esto?!

El cachorro se acercó a su rostro y lamió algunas de sus lágrimas como queriéndole indicar que estaba bien que no se preocupara por él. Y justo en ese momento escuchó un sonido, venía de la cocina, le pareció que era el sonido de algo al romperse y caer al suelo. Aquello le indicó que no estaban solos en el lugar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La persona que había lastimado a Bobby estaba allí.

Se levanto del suelo: —¿Mamá?

Empezó a dar pasos lentos en dirección a la cocina, tenia que averiguar quien estaba ahí, tenia que saber donde estaba su madre, y aunque el miedo la carcomiese debía seguir. Bobby no parecía estar de acuerdo ya que empezó a jalarla por la parte inferior de sus holgados pantalones con puntitos rosas. Parecía estar utilizando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se veía bastante decidido a no dejarla ir. Apretaba con sus dientes la fina tela de su pijama mientras gruñía ferozmente para ser un pequeño cachorrito, pero algo le decía a Lily que aquel gruñido no era para ella sino para alguien mas. Si antes tenia miedo ahora estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, no sabia con que o quien se encontraría al irrumpir en la cocina. Las advertencias de Bobby no hicieron mas que ponerla aun mas nerviosa y un ligero temblor empezó a apoderarse de sus piernas. Quería obedecer sus advertencias, quería tomar a su amigo e ir por ayuda, pero sabia que no tenia caso. El pueblo estaba lejos, y no conocía a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a dejar sus quehaceres y acudir inmediatamente en su ayuda.

Exhalo el aire que se había quedado atrapado en sus pulmones por causa del terror que invadía cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sonrió forzosamente: —Bobby, estaré bien amigo. Necesito saber donde esta mamá ¿entiendes? Luego me encargare de curarte y celebraremos juntos mi cumpleaños.

En ese momento el cachorro pareció entender todas las palabras que salieron de la boca de Lily pues liberó sus pantalones y soltó un pequeño quejido dándose por vencido aun no muy convencido de dejar ir a su amiga.

—Buen chico—dijo acariciando la cabeza del can.—Ahora espera aquí. Sólo sera un momento.

Trató de mantener la calma para no preocupar a Bobby pero el sentimiento de pánico dificultaba su respiración. Al pensar en su mamá numerosos pensamientos nada tranquilizadores pasaron por su mente, ¿por que no había salido ya? ¿donde estaría? Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar las preocupaciones, quizá simplemente bajo al pueblo a comprar algo... Si, eso era. Ella estaba bien. El ruido de la cocina quizá había sido su imaginación y el bandido que había lastimado a Bobby ya había abandonado la casa. Respiro hondo tratando de tomar el control de su respiración nuevamente reuniendo todo el valor para avanzar en dirección a la cocina. Siguió adelante. Caminó, cruzó el pasillo.

Ahí estaba. La cocina.

Atravesó la puerta lentamente. Y lo que vio al entrar la dejo helada. Soltó un grito desde lo profundidad de su garganta sintiendo que se desgarraba por la fuerza del mismo. Corrió hacia su madre que se encontraba desplomada en el suelo mas pálida de lo común, con su espesa cabellera rubia esparcida en el piso. Se arrodillo junto a ella, un nudo inmenso se formó en su garganta al observar en su blanco vestido una mancha carmesí en el área del abdomen.

—¡¿Mamá?!—su voz salió temblorosa, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Jamas se imaginó ver a su madre de aquella forma, Lyana siempre estaba desbordando energía, siempre tenia la mejor de las sonrisas reservada para ella en todo momento, siempre parecía tan llena de ... _vida_ y ahora lucía tan ausente de ella.

—Mami, ¿estás bien?—logró articular con la respiración entrecortada sollozando de forma violenta.

No hubo respuesta. Evidentemente estaba inconsciente, aun respiraba débilmente. Lily observó el subir y bajar de su pecho tan tenue que era difícil de notar. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar. _Piensa piensa piensa._

—¡Ya se! Iré por ayuda mami, estarás bien—no había médicos como tal en la isla pero había un anciano que había tomado dicho papel por saber la receta de uno que otro remedio sanador, _¡El sabrá que hacer seguro!_ Solo esperaba poder traerlo a tiempo.

Alguien se aclaró la garanta a la espalda de Lily. Se le erizo la piel al instante, la persona que le hizo aquello a su madre estaba a sus espaldas. ¿Que haría? Quizá la atacara a ella también, tenía que hacer algo ahora pero ¿Que podría hacer? Solo era una pequeña niña débil. Logró girar un poco la cabeza y lo que vio la dejo completamente en shock. Ahí estaba, aquél hombre, ese que tanto terror le había infundido el día anterior, ese que le daba tanta mala espina . Estaba allí parado como si nada, parecía ligeramente irritado, en sus manos tenia lo que parecía ser la fruta púrpura de la que estuvieron hablando la noche anterior en el granero. En el suelo estaba una caja de madera con numerosos detalles en ella, parecía haber sido forzada. La mente de la pequeña Lily estaba tan perturbada que no lograba unir todas las piezas. _¿Que rayos sucedía?_

—Supongo que ahora es cuando debo disculparme...—dijo con una sonrisa en su repugnante rostro—Aunque realmente no fue mi culpa.

Lily estaba temblando mas que nunca, ¿Acaso aquel hombre había hecho todo aquello? Es decir, nunca le transmitió confianza pero todo aquello era mas que cruzar los límites, no entendía sus palabras en lo absoluto, su cerebro había colapsado por la terrible situación que estaba viviendo y no percibía con claridad las cosas .

—Tu madre no quiso cederme su "preciado tesoro"—dijo poniendo énfasis en esas ultimas dos palabras como si de un chiste se tratara—Me obligo a ser un poco mas "agresivo" de lo necesario. Y antes estuviste tú, maldita mocosa, te atreviste a engañarme, la Yami Yami no mi no tiene ningún parecido con esta porquería...

Soltó despectivamente la fruta que para su madre era tan importante, ésta rodó hasta posicionarse a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba arrodillada. Lily la miró estupefacta tratando de atar cabos, después de todo lo acontecido no estaba pensando con lucidez pero creyó que había descubierto la razón de todo aquello. La fruta. Ese hombre, no, ese monstruo había hecho todo esto para conseguir una insignificante fruta. No podía entender como alguien podía ser tan inhumano, sin duda alguna era un monstruo sin corazón.

—Y pensar que tuve que pasar por todas estas molestias...—el hombre empezó a acercarse a donde estaban Lily y su madre, el sonido que sus botas producían al caminar y aproximarse a ella era el sonido mas aterrador que había escuchado en su vida y que sin duda le acompañaría en muchas pesadillas después de aquello.—¡Todo por una maldita _paramecia_!

Se acercó más y más, el sonido se sus botas era cada vez mas ensordecedor para sus oídos, quería gritar que se alejara, no quería estar cerca de él, todo aquello parecía una pesadilla que no acabaría nunca. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Sonrió y alzo una pierna. Todo parecía pasar a cámara lenta para sus ojos. Iba a patearla seguro, se pregunto si había llegado su fin. Su respiración se volvió mas inestable aún y de un momento a otro la fruta fue aplastada en el suelo cubriendo completamente a Lily por una capa de jugo purpúreo.

Él había hecho todo esto y estaba culpándola por ello, estaba culpándola por herir así a su madre y maltratar a Bobby. No podía mas con aquello, la sangre le hervía, estaba enojada y mas allá de eso un sentimiento de rencor y profunda repulsión empezó a crecer rápidamente en su interior, un sentimiento llamado odio. Odio hacia aquél repugnante ser. Y por un momento aquél sentimiento le dio una extraña sensación de valor que la hizo poder pronunciar palabras nuevamente.

—¡¿Como pudiste hacerle esto?!—Y el valor que antes la había impulsado a hablar la había abandonado, haciendo que su voz saliera bastante quebradiza y temblorosa.

—Eres un... un monstruo.—Dejó escapar casi en un susurro, pero lastimosamente fue suficiente para que la escuchara y una estruendosa carcajada le lastimo los oídos.

—Un monstruo ¿dices?—Volvió a reír y se detuvo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—Si eso crees entonces actuaré como un verdadero monstruo.

Se acercó aún mas hacia ella y esta vez Lily lo supo, iba a patearla de verdad.

—Esto te enseñará a respetar—dijo y Lily cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. En su lugar solo pudo escuchar un chillido canino resonar en toda la habitación. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejo perpleja, Bobby se había puesto en medio y había impedido que Teach la golpeara.

Se levantó rápidamente para ir en su ayuda. Se arrodilló a su lado: —¡Bobby! ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Cargó al can en sus brazos y lo observó con lágrimas de preocupación brotando de sus ojos, el cachorro se limitó a emitir un débil ladrido y lamer nuevamente sus lágrimas para después acomodarse en sus brazos torpemente y cerrar los ojos. Sentía su fragil respiración y quizá fue su imaginación pero le pareció que iba debilitándose cada vez más. De algo estaba segura, si no hacía algo rápidamente iba a perder a su familia, su única familia.

—Parece que esa rata te salvó el pellejo. —dijo con seriedad.—Lo siento niña, no puedo quedarme más tiempo a jugar. Debo ir en busca de la verdadera Yami yami no mi.

Cuando el hombre abandonó el lugar Lily se levantó velozmente con Bobby en brazos y lo dejo a lado de su madre.

—Ahora si, iré por ayuda, ustedes esperen aquí. Estarán bien.—Dijo para ambos. Y estaba a punto de empezar a caminar hacia la salida trasera de la casa cuando un movimiento captó su atención, era su madre. ¡Había recuperado la consciencia! Eso significaba que se pondría bien ¿cierto?

—Lillianne.

La voz de su madre hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, "Lillianne", ella no la llamaba así a menos que estuviera enojada por algo o que se tratara de un asunto muy serio. Pero la alegró escucharla, era la misma voz de siempre, la voz de una Lyana que estaba bien y que pronto se repondría y la regañaría por alguna travesura.

Volteó con una sonrisa:—¿Mamá?

—Quédate, necesito hablarte.—dijo tratando de incorporarse inútilmente. Tosió repetidas veces y un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro despareció fugazmente al ver la realidad, su madre no estaba bien, necesitaba ayuda y ella debía ir en su búsqueda.

—Mamá no puedo quedarme. Necesitas alguien que cure tus heridas, iré por el anciano.—dijo tratando de mantener la calma para que Lyana no notara que se estaba muriendo de terror, eso no ayudaría en nada.

—Siéntate, quiero ver tu rostro.

Lily se sentó. Si solo se quedaba unos segundos a explicarle que debía correr por ayuda al pueblo estaría todo bien.

—Madre...

—Linda, ¿Que te pasó? Pareces una mora andante—dijo y soltó una débil carcajada.

Pasó una mano por su mejilla y la miró, estaba morada. Recordó el momento en que Teach aplastó aquella fruta en sus narices y la rabia que sintió se transformó ahora en una calidez en su corazón al escuchar la risa de su madre, parecía que no la había escuchado hacía un milenio.

—Me ensucié un poco buscando bayas.—Mintió. Ella no necesitaba saber en estos momentos que su tesoro había sido destruido en su cara.—Mamá, necesito irme ahora ¿si?

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.—Hija. No puedes irte, quiero estar contigo. Necesito despedirme.

 _"Necesito despedirme"_

Lily se petrificó, ella no había dicho aquellas palabras ¿cierto?, ¿A que se refería?

—¿A que te refieres? ... No pue... No puedes irte.

—Lily. Quiero que me disculpes. No quisiera irme...—Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, su voz estaba temblorosa.—Quiero quedarme, quiero estar contigo y celebrar tu cumpleaños. Pero siento la vida abandonar mi cuerpo, y sé que no me queda mucho tiempo.

—¡No! ¡No digas eso!—sollozó con lagrimas brotando con fuerza de sus ojos.—No voy a dejarte ir mamá. Ya te lo dije, iré por ayuda.

Empezaba a levantarse cuando Lyana la sujetó de una muñeca.

—Querida, no hay tiempo. El pueblo está demasiado lejos de aquí, y el anciano Shimuya ya no puede hacer nada con esto—dijo colocando su pálido mano sobre su abdomen.

Las palabras de su madre la habían dejado muda, no quería aceptarlas, se negaba a aceptarlas, pero una molesta vocecita en su cabeza le decía que eran ciertas, cada segundo que pasaba veía a su madre más pálida y notó que cuando su mamá había intentado levantarse solo había logrado que su herida empezara a sangrar más. Entonces ¿Que podía hacer? Ir por el anciano Shimuya había sido descartado, y ella no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre medicina.

 _Piensa Lily, piensa. MALDICIÓN PIENSA. No puedes dejar que muera..._

Puso sus manos en su cabeza, las lagrimas continuaban cayendo. No había nada que hacer.

Su mamá puso una mano sobre su pierna como si así pudiera transmitirle fuerzas.— Lily. ¿Que te he dicho?, luces terriblemente mal llorando. No quiero que estés triste por mi culpa.—Seguían saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos pero ella sonreía.

No podía pronunciar palabras. Quería decirle cuanto la amaba que no se fuera, que no quería quedarse sola, que si se moría ella también acabaría muriendo de tristeza.

—Ahora quiero que sepas que te amo hija. Te amo más que nada. Y quiero que me perdones por tener que irme así, y no quedarme a verte crecer y convertirte en una hermosa señorita. Por favor perdóname.

Lily asintió como pudo, limpiándose inútilmente las lagrimas pues estas volvían y volvían con más fuerza aún.

—Que alegría.—Dijo Lyana con la más pura sinceridad, estaba agradecida por el hecho de que su hija la perdonara.—Lily, quiero pedirte algo. Se que esto ha sido un acto cruel y despiadado, hecho con egoísmo por aquella persona . Pero... Hija, tengo que pedirte que no vivas con odio. No quiero que guardes odio en tu corazón. El rencor puede destruir a las personas y llevarlas a ser lo peor de sí mismas, quiero que crezcas siendo feliz y sin resentimientos, recuerda todo lo que vivimos juntas y atesoralo en tu corazón, pero no vivas odiando a aquél que se llevo mi vida, pues eso nunca te permitirá ser libre. Se que algún día tendrás una familia que te quiera tanto como yo a ti, recuerda lo que te dije no necesitas compartir lazos de sangre con alguien para que esa persona sea tu _familia_. Estoy segura de que en algún lugar del océano están ellos. Vive y sé libre, Lily.

.

.

.

.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, y tampoco sabia con exactitud que era lo que había _pasado._ Pero una cosa era segura, no estaba bien, y no sabía si volvería a estarlo pues sentía que algo en ella se había roto, algo muy importante, quizá estaba enloqueciendo y aquello que se rompió había sido su cordura, ya no podía estar segura, pues se encontraba allí de rodillas a lado de su madre y su perro, ambos muertos.

Una parte de ella quería negarlo y pensar que solo estaban tomando una pequeña siesta de la cual despertarían en unos minutos. Pero la Lily realista, esa Lily sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo... Se había quedado sola. Sola para siempre, sin poder abrazar a su madre nunca más, sin poder mirar al horizonte con Bobby anhelando sueños estupidos, eso no volvería a suceder porque ellos simplemente ya no estaban. Así de fácil, ellos estaban muertos, y sus vidas habían sido arrebatadas como si de cualquier cosa se tratara y eso la enfurecía, la llenaba de un sentimiento que se ataba cada vez mas profundamente a su alma y la hacía sentirse cada vez mas pesada, porque ahora un nuevo peso había sido puesto sin cuidado sobre los pequeños hombros de la joven, era algo que tenía que hacer, cuentas que tenía que saldar con cierto hombre. Ella debía cobrárselo y el precio que pagaría seria su vida, debía arrebatarle su insignificante vida así como él habia hecho con su madre. El peso de la cruz que llevaba sobre sus hombros tenía un nombre. _Venga_ _nza._

Las palabras de su madre se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _"Vive y sé libre, Lily."_

Pero ella ya no podía ser libre, ya no. Le habían cortado sus alas y no podría volver a volar hasta que el hombre que se los llevó pagara por ello y así por fin podría volar libremente sabiendo que su madre descansaba en paz.

Lily estaba tan ida que no se habría percatado de que algo se estaba quemando en el horno hasta que casi toda la casa estuvo cubierta de humo. Se levantó con rodillas temblorosas a ver el origen de la capa de humo y al abrir la tapa del horno se quedo perpleja por lo que vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y las lagrimas que parecían ya haberse agotado volvieron a caer de sus ojos esmeraldas. Ahí estaba el pastel con el que celebrarían su cumpleaños numero 8, el celebre pastel de su madre, solo que ahora estaba chamuscado y negro, sin vida, al igual que toda su familia.

Sin pensar que era lo que estaba haciendo, apago el horno y saco el pastel, lo puso sobre la mesa y lo observo por unos segundos. Luego lo llevo al suelo junto a su madre y Bobby.

—Feliz cumpleaños.—susurró para si misma y arrodillada donde estaba sirvió una porción para cada uno siendo en total 3 porciones del ya nada comestible pastel negro.

Después de servir, sin saber realmente que era lo que hacía se metió casi toda la porción del pastel a la boca tomándolo con las manos, comiéndolo con desesperación y sin modales, apresuradamente como si el pastel fuese a arreglarlo todo, porque su deseo de cumpleaños era que todo volviera a ser como antes, como antes de la llegada del monstruo. Comió más pastel, más y cada vez que tomaba un nuevo pedazo y se lo llevaba con ansias a la boca empezaba a sollozar con más fuerza, sus ojos lloraban mucho mas que antes y sentía que iba a vomitar pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de comer. Empezó dolerle la cabeza como nunca antes le había dolido y sentía muchas punzadas de dolor en el pecho. Su respiración era demasiado inestable y sentía que no le llegaba el suficiente oxigeno. Había llegado a su limite.

Poco a poco perdió las fuerzas y sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía. Paró de comer y miro el techo de su casa, todo se volvió negro y sus piernas pronto perdieron la fuerza para mantenerla de rodillas. Todo era negro pero mientras caía al suelo pudo ver dos siluetas una mujer de vestido blanco y un pequeño cachorro, ambos alejándose de ella, quiso ir trás ellos, quiso saltar a los brazos de su madre pero seguía sin poder mover un músculo, estiró su brazo haciendo todo el esfuerzo que podía como si eso la llevara mas cerca de su madre y de Bobby.

La mujer volteo y le dirigió a Lily una de esas cálidas sonrisas que le dedicaba cada mañana cuando le daba los buenos días, se veía un poco triste pero poseía la sonrisa mas hermosa que alguien pudiera tener, parecía un ángel. En eso el cachorro dio un ladrido como recordandole a la mujer que tenían que irse, el cachorro miró a los ojos a la muchacha y volvió a soltar otro ladrido con el cual parecía un tanto triste pero trataba de darle fuerzas para continuar, lo supo porque era Bobby después de todo, siempre captaba todo lo que trataba de decirle. Y lo entendió entonces, estaban despidiéndose.

Quiso gritar que no la dejaran pero ya era muy tarde, estaban desapareciendo lentamente mientras todo volvia a ser negro de nuevo. Y ya no supo más. Lily perdió la razon y su ultimo pensamiento fue que al despertar deseaba que todo hubiese sido solo un mal sueño.

La despertó el sonido de multiples personas entrando a su casa y ahogando gritos, uno tras otro.

—¿Que sucedió aqui?—pregunto una señora que iba entrando, estaba muy exaltada y al borde de las lagrimas.

—Todos estaban... así cuando llegamos. Vimos humo desde nuestra granja que esta bastante cerca de aqui, así que nos apresuramos a venir porque pensamos que quizá hubiese un incendio pero al entrar nos encontramos con... esto.—explicó un hombre junto a su esposa con bastante pesar.

—Todos estan... ? —empezó una jovencita pero no pudo decir la palabra.

Empezaron a observar los cuerpos atentamente, sin entender aún que había sucedido. Poco a poco los habitantes de la isla que tenían sus granjas cerca de la casa de Lyana y la pequeña Lily se habian acercado por que habían visto bastante humo salir por las ventanas y cualquier abertura de la casa. Otros habían visto salir muy deprisa del lugar a cierto hombre sospechoso por lo que se habían acercado a preguntarle a Lyana sobre el tema pero lo que encontraron les habia dejado completamente fuera de lugar.

—¡La muchacha esta viva!—Dijo un hombre asombrado despues de acercarse a comprobar la débil respiración de la joven.

Lily podía escucharlos pero sus párpados no se abrían, estaban demasiado pesados. Las voces se escuchaban lejanas y débiles pero aún así podía entender lo que decían.

—Pobre niña, es una total tragedia.

—Crecerá sin su mamá, ¿Quien pudo haber cometido esta masacre?

—¡Debió haber sido aquél pirata que llegó ayer temprano!

—Otro crimen cometido por esas ratas del mar. La niña nunca volverá a ser la misma, tendrá suerte si en unos años logra superarlo.

—Ni siquiera su pobre cachorro se salvó. Pobre criatura.

Y asi la sala de su cocina y toda su casa se llenó rápidamente de miles de comentarios que expresaban su pena por ella. Pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que todo aquello era una máscara, los habitantes de la isla, los aldeanos, sus vecinos, todos ellos se ocultaban detrás de la máscara de la lastima y escondían lo que en realidad sentían, en su interior pensaban que Lily ahora sería la carga de todos, la niña sin padres que necesita ser mantenida, cuidada y alimentada. Era solo una pobre y desafortunada huerfana.

Y con esos pensamientos en su cabeza Lily fue perdiendo la razón de nuevo y más de una vez pasó por su mente que todo hubiese sido mejor si ella también hubiese abandonado este mundo.

 **Hola chicos se que no actualizo hace un largo tiempo pero no voy a perder el tiempo explicando y dando excusas. Solo me disculparé y les diré que tratare de actualizar al menos cada mes o cada dos meses, ya que gracias a la nueva actualizacion de FF puedo editar los capitulos desde mi celular y asi puedo avanzar mas rapido jeje. Bueno, quisiera que me dejaran en los comentarios que esperan de esta historia ya que si bien ya tengo la ruta que quiero seguir con este fic, podria ser mas divertido si todos aportamos algo asi seria una historia de todos y para todos wii:) jajajaja.**

 **Les comento que un 90% de este capítulo fue escrito desde mi celular asi que me disculpo si les pareció que no fue estructurado de la mejor manera y por si encuentran algunas palabras sin acentos, traté de escribirlo lo mejor que pude y creo que me quedo muy bien. Estamos a uno o dos epidodios de que Lily se encuentre con la banda de los mugiwara, no es spoiler jaja solo lo dije para que no se impacientaran.**

 **Por otra parte, si logro reparar mi computadora definitivamente, les adelanto que ya tengo ideas para mis proximos fics muajajaja. Son dos y uno de ellos es nuevamente de One piece.**

 **Los estare leyendo, besos y abrazos.**


End file.
